Strangers on the Bus
by Lil' Amethyst Angel
Summary: As Subaru tries to deal with his abusive relationship with Seishirou, Kamui continues to push everyone away, only resulting in tragedy. A chance meeting on a bus may change everything. Can they save each other?
1. Past Dictates Present

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Past Dictates Present -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Summary:** Kamui has just returned to Tokyo after years of absence, but is determined to keep everyone away. Meanwhile, Subaru is struggling with his relationship with Seishirou.

**Warnings:** Abuse, violence, swearing, shounen-ai, AU, and possible OOC.

**Pairings:** Subaru/Seishirou (mannny more to come)

A raven-haired boy throws a punch at the much larger teenager in front of him. Another boy, shorter than the last, but more built, charger at the deceptively small figure. In a matter of moments the burly teen was on the ground, next to his unconscious friend. The smaller boy looked down at his two attackers and that up at the remaining three men surrounding him.

"Well, that was rather pathetic." He smirked coldly at them. This only elicited a growl from the remaining gang members.

"You really should have left my friend alone." The boy glanced at his beaten and bloodied friend, who was currently leaning against the ally wall. "And just for a few quick bucks. Do you make a habit of jumping defenseless high school students on their way home? If you do, you really must think of the consequences. One of those helpless students is going to have a friend who would enjoy kicking you ass."

With that the dark haired teen resumed a fighting position and attacked one of the men to his right. This guy wasn't as week as the last two and managed to dodge the punch. He kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him stumbling back. He took the chance to hit the smaller teenager on the cheek. The boy quickly recovered his bearings and struck the other on the side of the head with a powerful blow, knocking him unconscious.

The boy turned to face the remaining thugs. One was looking rather frightened while the other was out right pissed. The timid one started to back away. The other, seeing as the odds were not in his favor at the moment, left with a threat of death to the boy and everyone close to him.

Shaking his head the teen went over to his friend and lifted him up.

"Hey, Kei-chan? Talk to me, Kei-chan." The boy gently slapped the other's cheek.

"K-kamui?" The lighter-haired boy asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm gonna bring you to home, okay?" The aforementioned Kamui told his friend. Keichi smiled in response.

"T-thanks, Kamui."

-------------------

Later that night, Kamui walked back to his home. 'Oh man, mom is gonna kill me. I'm out way past curfew and I got blood on my uniform.' He thought to himself. Kamui looked at the blood on his formerly clean, white sleeves in disgust. He hated blood. The smell, the feel, and the color.

As Kamui walked in the door he called to his mother, "Mom? I'm home. Look, I'm sorry about being out so late. Mom?"

Kamui turned the corner, into the living room, to find his mother lying on the couch. She was lying very still, her long black tresses fanning out around her pale face. 'She must be sleeping,' Kamui thought. As he got nearer he noticed an odd metallic smell. Her hands were laid over her stomach. She was wearing a red shirt, which he found odd, as she always hated the color red. She said it reminded her too much of blood. Kamui admired how beautiful his mother looked in the darkness of the room, with moonlight that streamed through the window accenting her features. As her observed her he noticed that her chest wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. 'What the-' Kamui looked her over, his eyes coming to stop on her motionless wrists. He turned them over and gasped in horror.

"Oh fuck." His words ripped through the heavy silence in the room. He ran to the phone and called the paramedics. He waited for them to come, holding a towel to her wrists in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Even as Kamui tried so hard to get her to wake up he knew is was useless.

"Don't leave me, mom. Not like dad did. Please? Mom, wake up! Mom..." A sob broke free from his lips.

-------------------

Kamui stayed with his mother's sister for a few weeks after his mother's death. His aunt decided it would be best for him to get away from that area, where bad memories lingered. She suggested him moving back to Tokyo, where he lived years ago, before he moved with his mother. Kamui was indifferent towards the whole matter. His aunt, who was often out of the country on business thought it best that he not live with someone who would be able to look after him all the time. She rented him a room in a house, which is basically used as a dorm by students from the high school he would be attending. As a bonus the house "mom" was a teacher at the school.

It was Kamui's first day in Tokyo. The movers had already brought his things to his new home. Kamui didn't feel like going 'home' just yet. He assumed the other occupants would want to meet their new house-mate and he wasn't in a very sociable mood, though he rarely was nowadays. He sighed and began to aimlessly wander the busy streets of Tokyo. Not the safest thing to do at night, bit Kamui didn't really care. If he did run into any trouble he could take care of himself.

It was getting colder out and Kamui decided he should head home. One his way down one of the less-busy streets he began to get the feeling that someone was watching him. He brushed it off as him being paranoid.

He heard footsteps behind him, but before he had time to react he was thrown against the brick wall of a nearby building. A man, a few years older than himself, had him pinned in a tight grip.

"You Kamui Shirou?" He asked gruffly.

"What's it to you?" The younger spit back.

The man only smiled in response and proceeded to knee him in the gut. Kamui hunched over in pain.

"Just a little welcome to Tokyo. Nezumi says to say hi. He wants you to know he hasn't forgotten you, so don't worry." The man sneered.

Kamui managed to get his breath back. "Oh, I'm so glad. My feelings would be so hurt if he were to forget the ass-kicking I gave him and his crew." That earned him a punch to the face. 'Damn, that hurt. Why do they always go for the face?' Kamui thought.

"You better watch your back." With one last kick the man left Kamui leaning against the cold, hard wall.

"All this just because I humiliated him a little. Man, I can't believe he has people in Tokyo too. I gotta watch who I beat up. Nezumi and his little minions must be part of a bigger crew. Fan-friggin-tastic." Kamui grumbled to himself, standing up. With a sigh he continued on his way home. He groaned when he realized he had school tomorrow. Kamui could already tell this was week was not going to go well.

-------------------

Kamui took at seat under a cherry tree in the school yard. His first day of school was going relatively well. His teachers seemed nice enough and academically everything was seemingly easy so far. The only downside was that he already seemed to acquire fangirls, a.k.a hyper-active, bouncy, cheerful, completely obsessive schoolgirls. Kamui shuttered. One of his first classes had been gym. Some girls saw how great Kamui was at basketball and, of course, how good he looked in the gym uniform, and immediately took notice.

It was lunch period, but Kamui didn't feel like eating. He brought his fingers to touch his cheek, which was now tinged blue, absentmindedly. He had to be more careful.

In another part of the school a young girl with light, wavy hair and warm eyes ran up to her older brother.

"Fuuma!" She called, waving to her sibling.

"Kotori. How has your day been so far?" He asked in his smooth, deep voice.

"It's been alright. Did you hear? There's this really cool new guy who just transferred in. I heard he was a good basketball player. You may have some competition." Kotori teased.

"I may just have to get him to join the team if he's so good." Fuuma said, smiling at his sister.

"It seems Chiharu has taken a liking to him. She's already keeping tabs on him. He has lunch right now. He's out by the cherry trees." Kotori informed.

"I see. Should we go say hi? Maybe I should challenge him to a game of one on one." Fuuma and Kotori made their way to where the dark-haired youngster was sitting.

He had his back to them and was staring at the cherry trees ahead of him. The two siblings quietly approached.

"Um, hi there." Kotori spoke up. The boy turned his head to see who was speaking to him. His bright eyes widened, as did Kotori's and Fuuma's.

"Kamui?!" Both siblings exclaimed in prefect sync.

Kamui stared at both of them in shocked awe. After a few moments he snapped out of it. Kotori and Fuuma Monou, his childhood friends. He hadn't seen them since he moved from Tokyo. He never thought that they would go to this school. Heck, he never thought he would see them again. He had missed them so much. Seeing Kotori's surprised expression turn to one of joy he smiled inwardly. He was about to run and hug them when he stopped himself. The cruel voice of Nezumi flashed through his head, "I promise you, I will kill you, Shirou. And anyone close to you." It turned out Nezumi had people in Tokyo. People who were obviously after him. If he were to get close to Kotori and Fuuma again they would become targets.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Kamui asked in the coldest voice he could muster. Kotori's face fell slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's me, Kotori Monou. And this is my brother Fuuma. You remember us, don't you?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't say that I do." Kamui turned back to the scene of nature he was admiring before. Out of the side of his eye he saw hurt evident on Kotori's face. Such a lovely face shouldn't be marred by such a look of hurt. Kamui silently cursed himself for being the one to do that to her.

"Kamui Shirou? You lived here ten years ago. Our mothers were friends. We used to play together as children, Kamui." Fuuma tried to refresh Kamui's memory.

"Aa. I recall something of the sort. Even so, we are no longer friends. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me so casually." Kamui bit out, referring to the use of his first name. Fuuma looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Shirou-kun." Fuuma replied.

'That's fine. Well, I must be getting to class.' Kamui turned his back to his two friends and walked into the school. The sadness in their eyes and the obvious hurt he caused his childhood friends pained Kamui. He didn't want to push them away. He needed them now, more than ever. His mother just died and he felt very alone. Not to mention having some deranged gang after his life. Still, Kamui continued to walk, the distance between him and his former friends growing farther and farther.

-------------------

After a tiring day of school Kamui didn't want to go directly home. The house was in walking distance, but Kamui went to the bus stop and boarded the bus. He took a seat near the back and began to calm down as the bus started to move.

A few seats in front on Kamui sat another young man, a few years older than the raven-haired boy. His hair was, too, black, and fell into his eyes. He had soft, ivory skin and slim, but lean form. Yet, his most handsome feature was his capturing eyes. They were beautiful and yet very sad.

The bus drove on and eventually the young man got off. He, like Kamui, did not need to ride the bus. He was now, in fact, farther from his home than when he had gotten on the vehicle. He didn't mind walking, though. As he neared his apartment even more sadness shone in his expressive eyes.

Taking his key from his pocket he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The apartment was small, but big enough for him and his boyfriend. The lights were out and the blinds were closed. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"You're late." The deep voice rang out through the apartment. He immediately tensed.

Seishirou stepped out from the shadows, with his usual calm smile on his face. It was deceptive, really. If you were to just glance at him it would seem he was smiling happily, contented. The black-haired young man knew better. That was the only expression he ever wore. Whether he was happy, upset, or downright murderous, you never knew. Seishirou raised his hand to touch the young man's face, and he had to stop himself from flinching. He stared into the dead eyes of his lover.

"I'm sorry, Seishirou." He replied softly, unmoving from where he stood.

Seishirou's face remained the same as he sighed. "What ever will I do with you, my Subaru?"

Seishirou stopped caressing Subaru's cheek and pulled his hand back and slapped him hard. Subaru's head whipped to the side. He could taste blood in his mouth. Seishirou gently turned Subaru's head back to face him. That same damned smile was still in place and Subaru just wanted to scream at him to stop, stop smiling. He knew, though, that if he did that, then Seishirou would just smile wider. So, Subaru just stood still, staring back at his lover. Seishirou suddenly leaned down and pulled Subaru into a bruising kiss. When he stepped back again Subaru's lips were slightly swollen. Seishirou, then, pushed Subaru into the wall behind him, slowly advancing on him. Subaru closed his eyes, thinking how very much he hated Seishirou....and how he very much he loved him.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** This is my first X fic. I've only written Weiss Kreuz fics up until this point, so tell me what you think. Please, review! Also, on a little side note, even though this is AU, I'm going to try to keep it similar to the X story line.


	2. Friendly Encounters

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Friendly Encounters -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Abuse, swearing, shounen-ai, Au, and possible OOC.

**Pairings:** Subaru/Seishirou, Arashi/Sorata, one-sided (or is it?)Yuzuriha/Kusanagi

Kamui sat at the kitchen table pushing around a piece of egg with his fork. He didn't like to eat in the mornings, but Miss Karen was quite insistent. He didn't get to meet any of his new housemates yesterday because he arrived so late, but he was sure to this morning. He had gotten up early, and came downstairs to find the house mom already busy cooking. He had hoped to slip out before any one awoke, but Karen had sat him down and shoved a plate of eggs and toast in front of his face.

"Good morning, Miss Karen! Ah, you must be the new kid, Kamui was it?" A young boy with unruly hair, sticking out of a backwards baseball cap said, walking in.

As Kamui made no move to answer the boy, Karen spoke for him. "Good morning, Sorata. This is Kamui Shirou."

"Nice ta meet ya." The energentic Sorata said, extending a hand. Kamui looked at the hand for a moment and then turned back to eating. Sorata raised an eyebrow and drew his hand back.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Sorata mumbled to himself, taking a seat at the table. Karen smiled sympathetically. Their newest housemate certainly seemed to keep to himself.

"Well, anyway, it should be nice having another guy around here. I mean, I have no problem with the whole co-ed thing, but I was majorly out-numbered. Three against one." Sorata said while Karen handed him a plate of food.

"There's no other guys who live here?" Kamui asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yup. It's just you and me, buddy. Lil' Yuzuriha, Arashi, and of course Miss Karen life here, as well. Not that I'm complainin'. It's great being able to live with such lovely ladies." Sorata winked at Karen.

"You better watch it, Sorata. If Arashi catches you flirting she'll have your head." Karen warned.

"Very true." A new voice spoke. Sorata nearly fell off his chair.

"A-Arashi." Sorata went to give her a peck on the cheek, but she sidestepped and went around him to take a seat.

"Oh, come on. You know you're the only girl for me." Arashi just ignored him. "You're so cold." Sorata whined.

"Arashi, this is Kamui Shirou. He just moved in." Karen introduced.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arashi Kishu. I see you've already met my annoying boyfriend." She cast a mockingly cold glance at Sorata, who whimpered in turn.

Kamui just nodded his acknowledgement, not bothering to look up from his plate. Kamui was about to take another bite of toast, when a large, grey dog jumped onto his lap. Kamui dropped the toast, startled.

"Ah, Inuki! Oh, I'm so sorry. Inuki-baby, you know better than that." A girl with short black hair bounced into the room, after her pet dog. "You must be new here. I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi and the one on your lap there is Inuki. I'm sorry about him jumping on you like that. He's usually very clam, he must really like you."

Kamui glared down at the dog. Yuzuriha called him and Inuki scuttled over to his master. Kamui took the opportunity and stood up. With a quiet 'thank you for breakfast' he returned to the safety of his room. Going over to his dresser, Kamui picked up a book that lay there. He walked over to his bed and started to read, not noticing the picture that fell out from between the pages and landed silently on the carpeted floor.

A few moments later Kamui heard a knock at his door. He opened it to find Sorata with his bag slung over one shoulder and a lopsided grin on his face.

"The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to walk to school with us. Miss Karen left a little while ago." Kamui started walking back to his bed, only offering a cold 'no'.

Sorata shrugged and was about to leave when a picture on the floor caught his attention. He bent down and picked it up. He smiled when he saw what it was of and handed it back to Kamui. The dark-haired boy just glared.

-------------------

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. Kamui walked through the busy halls to his next class.

"Hey, Kamui!" The cheerful voice of Sorata rung through the halls. Out of the side of his eye he saw Sorata waving and Arashi at his side, but turned away coldly and continued on his way to class. As he left he was sure he heard Sorata saying something to Arashi about him rivaling her as Ice Princess. This comment was followed by a yelp. Kamui felt a small smile touch his lips when he pictured an annoyed Arashi wacking Sorata on the arm. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really liked his housemates. He wished he could get closer to them and become friends, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't want anyone getting hurt just because they were unfortunate enough to be friends with him.

It was the beginning of period two. Yuzuriha took her seat in the front of the math class. Her teacher, Mr. Kusanagi entered the room.

"Good morning, class. Today I have a special treat prepared." The students' ears perked up at that. "We will be doing algebraic equations. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Loud moans were the only response. "Come on now. It won't be that bad." Mr. Kusanagi started writing equations on the blackboard.

Ever so often he would stop to check that they were correct, bring his left hand up to his chin. Yuzuriha smiled. She thought it was such a cute habit. Yuzuriha really liked her math teacher. His kind smile and gentle attitude drew her to him almost immediately. She blushed when she realized she was daydreaming about her teacher when she supposed to be copying equations. Even as she copied down the numbers and variables she couldn't help but think about how wonderful Mr. Kusanagi was.

-------------------

After school, Kotori was walking home with her brother.

"Fuuma, I think we should try talking to Kamui again. Maybe he's just shy. We know him. He's never been like this before." Kotori said hopefully. Fuuma sighed. He really didn't think that Kamui was 'just shy'. And the fact was, they didn't really know him anymore. It had been years since they had last seen each other. Still, he was unable to say 'no' to his sister and didn't want to burst her perception of their former best friend.

"Sure, Kotori. We could try talking to him again." Kotori smiled and hugged her brother. Fuuma understood how much his sister loved Kamui. She had ever since she was little. Even after he had left and they had had no contact for so many years, that love did not diminish. He had heard from his father, who received word from Tokiko, Kamui's aunt, that his mother had passed away a short while ago. It seemed she killed herself. Fuuma knew Kamui must be hurting. He had been very close to his mother as a child and Fuuma could only assume he remained as close. He wished his friend would talk to him, so that he could comfort him. But Fuuma would not pry. It was no longer his place. Kamui was right. They weren't friends anymore. Still, he sorely wished that they were.

-------------------

Kamui sat at the back of the bus, just as he had the day before. He mused on the other people on the bus. There was a young mother with a half-asleep toddler on her lap. A few seats away there was another teenager looking very bored and absently fiddling with the zipper if his coat. Diagonally across from him was another young man. Kamui's gaze lingered on him. He was quite handsome. His head was bent over an oversized book, which appeared to be a college course physics book, by the cover. His eyelids were dropping and his posture slumped. He seemed very tired. 'He must have exams coming up,' Kamui thought.

Subaru looked up from his book as the bus came to a halt. It was his stop. He grabbed his bag and exited the vehicle, walking back to his apartment. He was actually glad to be off the bus, for once. It felt like someone was watching him. He knew he was probably just being paranoid.

Subaru passes a couple on the street. A young girl rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder as he stroked her hair gently. Subaru smiled slightly. He remembered when Seishirou used to be like that, kind and gentle. He recalled how shy he was getting involved with Seishirou to begin with. His twin sister, Hokuto, had pushed them together every chance she got. He smiled when he remembered her sisterly teasing. The three of them always had such fun together. Then, Subaru found out Seishirou was in a gang. He saw him kill someone one dreary night. He stayed with him, even knowing what his lover was and what he had done. Things started to become less perfect at that point, but Seishirou never intentionally hurt him. After Hokuto died everything changed. Seishirou had became violent and started to hurt Subaru on purpose. He recalled the words Seishirou had said when he first asked why he did such things to him.

"There is no such thing as the perfect romance. One person will inevitably end up hurting the other."

The words were true. He had not said them mockingly, just bluntly stating the truth.

Subaru reached his apartment and entered quietly. He felt exhausted. He had been up late the last few nights studying for exams.

"Subaru." Subaru looked up at his boyfriend, who stepped out of their bedroom. Seishirou looked at him for a moment.

"Get some sleep. You look tired. I'll make dinner." With that he left to the kitchen. Subaru smiled. This was the Seishirou he first fell in love with.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** Thank you, Kia Vail-Kagami, for reviewing. I tried to update quickly. Please, everyone, continue to read and review!


	3. Following the Heart

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Following the Heart -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Swearing, slight violence, AU, and possible OOC.

**Pairings:** Yuzuriha/Kusanagi, Yuuto/Satsuki, Karen/??

Early Thursday morning Kamui left the house before the others were even awake. He wanted to avoid them this time. Kamui decided to take the long route to school, as he had time to spare.

After walking for a while he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning around to look behind him, he found only an empty street. He continued walking when the feeling returned. Kamui spotted an alleyway a little ways ahead. He turned into the alley when he came to it and waited for whoever was following him to enter it as well. Sure enough, a moment later a tall man dressed in dark clothing came around the corner. He looked started to find Kamui standing there, in fighting stance, face angered. The man soon regained his composure and smirked.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you following me?" Kamui demanded.

"Tsk tsk. Such colorful words for such a young boy. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The man leered. Kamui stiffened at the comment about his mother.

"No, actually I don't, seeing as how she's dead." With that Kamui threw a powerful punch at the unknown man. The man ducked and punched Kamui in the cheek, causing him to hit the bricks and scrape his forehead against the wall on the way down. However, the raven-haired boy quickly recovered and kicked the man's feet out from under him. At times like this he was glad that Uncle Monou, as he affectionately referred to Kotori and Fuuma's father, taught him how to fight as a child.

"You work for Nezumi, right? Why won't you guys just leave me alone?" Kamui then brought his foot down on the floored attacker's stomach, eliciting a loud cry of pain. Kamui felt the crunch of bone under his foot and was pretty sure he broke some of his ribs. "I'm warning you, back the fuck off."

Blood trickled out of the side of the man's mouth. Seeing the red of the blood brought horrible images of his mother's suicide unbidden to Kamui's mind. He left abruptly, trying to banish the memories from his head. His mother's untimely death was still an open wound. Kamui couldn't help blaming himself for it partly. He thought of how much of a burden he must have been for her. Even he admitted he was a bit of a trouble maker. Kamui cursed himself for not seeing her suffering sooner. How could he have not noticed that his mother was slipping so far into depression?

-------------------

Kamui reached the school soon after the little incident in the alleyway. After going to the infirmary to clean off the dribble of crimson that had made its way down the side of his face from his forehead, Kamui went to the school library. He picked a random book off the shelf and took a seat at a table.

A few moments later Kamui was surprised by a hand resting on his shoulder. His head snapped up, half expecting to see some thug ready to shoot his head off. Instead there stood a beautiful girl with flowing gold hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Good morning, Shirou-kun." She said sweetly.

"Kot-eh-Monou." Kamui stuttered, remembering to address his long-time friend by her last name.

"My, you're here very early." She took a seat next to him, placing her books on the table.

"So are you. But you always were a morning person." He said quietly. Kotori was surprised by the statement. She smiled. Kamui did remember her after all.

"Yes, that's true." She peeked at the book in his hands. "What are you reading?"

"Dante's Inferno." Kamui answered.

"I've never read that book. Is it any good?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

"I like it." He looked at the books Kotori had placed on the table. "I see you are still interested in fairytales."

"Yes. It may seem immature, but I've never stopped enjoying them. I still prefer the ones with happy endings." Kamui smiled at that.

"It suits you." Kamui said. "But they're very unrealistic. True love and evil villains."

"Oh, I don't know. What's unrealistic about that?" Kotori asked. Kamui didn't answer.

"Why do you avoid Fuuma and me?" Kotori asked, after a while. Kamui was caught off guard by the question.

After recovering, her replies, "Because we are no longer friends."

"But I still want to be your friend, Kamui." Kotori whispered sincerely. Kamui looked into her eyes full of emotion. He could never resist when she held that pleading look. Kamui caught himself before he slipped and got any closer to her. He immediately got up and left, leaving a confused Kotori behind.

Kotori failed to hear the quiet "I'm sorry" as he walked through the library doors.

-------------------

"So, x equals negative three?"

"Very good, missy." Mr. Kusanagi praised his student. Her warm smile melted his heart.

"I finally get it! Thank you, Mr. Kusanagi, for the extra help. I swear algebra is evil." The bright-eyed girl made a face, which her teacher laughed at.

Kusanagi watched as she tucked a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear. She was very pretty, he admitted to himself. He mentally scolded himself the second after he had the thought.

"Umm, Mr. Kusanagi, I wanted to t-tell you something. You see, umm," Yuzuriha stumbled around the words. She wanted to tell Mr. Kusanagi how she felt, but couldn't find the right words. Kusanagi watched as she fidgeted nervously in her seat. "The thing is, I think you're a really nice person. A-and I really like y-" Yuzuriha was stopped by Mr. Kusanagi pushing back his chair and standing up.

"I just remember I have a meeting right now. I think you got this stuff down, but if you're still having trouble, you can come in again after school tomorrow." He said briskly. Yuzuriha took the hint and packed up her things. Kusanagi didn't miss the look of hurt on her face as she left.

He sat down at his desk and started rubbing his temples.

"She's a very sweet girl." The voice of his college startled Kusanagi.

"Yes, she is." He agreed. Yuuto sauntered into the room and leaned against the wall, near his desk.

"Why did you push her away like that?" He asked lightly.

"I was getting too close to a student." Kusanagi replies after a while. Yuuto gave him a look that obviously said 'so?'.

"I have morals, unlike _some_ people." Kusanagi growled. Yuuto ignored the insult.

"I never dated Satsuki when she was my student." Yuuto said easily. Kusanagi rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you were her teacher at one point. And you're dating her now, even though you're much older." He pointed out. Yuuto just shrugged.

"Only a fool lets such a rare and wonderful thing slip away." Yuuto said as he left Kusanagi to his thoughts.

-------------------

Elsewhere, Kamui Shirou was sitting on the same bus as he had the days before. He noted the alluring man from yesterday was riding the bus once again.

-------------------

_Swoosh! _A basketball glides through the air and into the net. Fuuma goes to retrieve his ball, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. He takes the ball, shooting automatically, and gets it in once again, though he doesn't notice. His thoughts were on a certain small, dark-haired boy. An appreciative whistle is heard behind him.

"Nice shot, Mr. Team Captain." Fuuma turned to see another member of the basketball team.

"Hey, Sorata." Sorata picked up the ball that ad come to rest before him. He spun it on his finger.

"What were you worrying about?"

"What?" Fuuma asked confused.

"Dude, you were on total autopilot. You're mind was obviously elsewhere. What were you thinking about?" He clarified.

"Oh, I was just thinking about an old friend of mine. He's changed and I'm worried about him."

"You don't have to worry about Kamui, you know." Sorata said while he started bouncing the ball.

"What do you mean?" Fuuma asked, surprised that Sorata knew Kamui was the one on his thoughts. Fuuma knew Kamui had moved into the house Sorata was living in, but Kamui really didn't seem like the type to open up to people he just met. So, Fuuma doubted Sorata found out about their past friendship from him.

"That's the friend you were thinking about right?" Sorata cut into his thoughts.

"How did you know?"

"I saw a picture of you and your lovely sister with Kamui. He had it in his room. Let me guess, he is being all cold to you?" Fuuma nodded.

"Yeah, he's like that at the house, too. The kid seems pretty tense and is on constant guard. But he still cares about you. He wouldn't have kept that picture if he didn't." Sorata stopped dribbling the ball around and took a shot. He turned and left, waving goodbye to Fuuma.

"Kamui kept a picture of the three of us? Maybe Kotori was right after all." Fuuma smiled softly.

-------------------

Yuzuriha tossed the covers off herself. She scowled at the flashing red number on the clock. It was 1:30 a.m. and she couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, she stood up and padded out of her room and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and got a glass of water. Yuzuriha took a seat at the table and stared into her cup, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Karen's smooth voice asked from the doorway. Yuzuriha's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, Miss Karen, you surprised me." Karen pulled out the chair across from her.

"Problems of the heart?" Karen guessed. Yuzuriha sighed and nodded. She had come to think of Karen as a big sister and confided in her often.

"I like someone I shouldn't." Yuzuriha admits. A pained smile crossed Karen's face. She nodded, understanding Yuzuriha's pain all too well.

"There are no boundaries in love. The heart is not bound by logic or rules." Karen said wisely.

"What should I do?" Yuzuriha asked finally. Karen patted her hand.

"Follow your heart."

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, please continue to tell me what you think! I promise to write more about Subaru in the next chapter.


	4. Forbidden Romances

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Forbidden Romances -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Slight swearing, slight violence, AU, shounen-ai, and possible OOC.

**Pairings:** Yuzuriha/Kusanagi, Karen/Seiichiro, Subaru/Seishirou, Sorata/Arashi

'_It was beautiful the way her silky hair would frame her warm face. I loved the way her eyes sparkled when she had a sneaky idea to get me and Seishirou together. Her laugh was so musical. Her smile alone brightened my day. I miss her...so very much._' Subaru sighed as he lightly touched the grey headstone in front of him. '_I let her die. I** let** her be killed! I could have saved her, but I didn't. I failed her.'_

Subaru felt a tear wet his eye, but he did not let it drop. He could never allow that. He hadn't cried since his dear Hokuto had died. Subaru's thoughts drifted to the memories of his sister. She truly was the best sister. When he told her about Seishirou being in a gang she never tried to force him to leave his beloved. Hokuto always put his happiness before everything, at the same time keeping his well-being in mind. She protected him, even if it meant giving up everything for him.

Subaru thought back to an incident with the gang Seishirou was in. Seishirou is kind of like their go-to guy when they want someone murdered. He's basically an assassin. Subaru shuddered at the thought. Subaru valued life and hated the fact that his lover took it from some and destroyed others'. Subaru's memory flashed through his mind once again. It was of when he stood up to a few top guys in Seishirou's gang, hurting them, while trying to protect a girl they were trying to kill. She was an innocent and they just wanted some kicks. Subaru couldn't let that happen, so he fought them and beat them...badly. Needless to say, they were furious. Seishirou was sent to kill him. Subaru accepted this and would not run. When he confided in Hokuto she smiled in sad acceptance. At the time, Subaru didn't understand the look on his sister's lovely face. Today he wished he had paid more thought to his sister's strange behavior. That night, when Seishirou came to kill him, Subaru wasn't there, but Hokuto was. Earlier that night, she had drugged Subaru, so he would sleep, and she went to his apartment. When Seishirou did come he was not surprised to find her. That night she died. She sacrificed herself for Subaru, who she would forever hold most dear in her heart.

Hokuto wanted Subaru to live, to be happy. Subaru remembered the last thing his sister had said to him before he passed out, "My dear Subaru, please remember to always follow your heart." Subaru traced the letters on Hokuto's tombstone.

"I'm sorry, Hokuto. I can't follow my heart anymore, for it has shattered long ago." He placed a single pure, white rose on her grave and left.

-------------------

Kamui grimaced at his reflection in the mirror. The cut didn't looks so bad, but a dark blue bruise had formed over his cheek from when the thug had punched him yesterday.

"At least it matches my uniform." Kamui grumbled sarcastically.

Upon entering the kitchen Kamui tripped over Sorata, who was on his way out.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Kamui." Sorata said, steadying the boy. When he got a better look at Kamui's face his eyes widened. "Kamui, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing. Just a fight." Kamui tried to brush him off. Kamui started to push past the other male, but was stopped by a firm hand wrapping around his arm. The next thing he knew he was being dragged to the table and pushed gently into a chair.

"I'll bet you didn't tend properly to that cut on your head did you?" Sorata questioned softly. He took out some bottles from one of the cupboards and brought a cloth over to Kamui. Sorata drizzled some of the disinfectant on the cloth and dabbed lightly at Kamui's forehead. Kamui winced slightly at the stinging sensation.

"You shouldn't try to be so tough all of the time." Sorata said, not unkindly. Noticing Kamui's glower he sighed. "It wouldn't kill you to lighten up now and then."

Kamui looked so young at that moment that Sorata couldn't help but smile. Kamui's uniform was slightly ruffled, he was blushing slightly at how Sorata was taking care of him, and was sprawled awkwardly (but cutely) over the chair that he had been placed in. Sorata didn't like the idea of Kamui getting into fights. With is small frame and air of vulnerability it wouldn't surprise him if Kamui was bullied. Not that he doubted that the kid could take care of himself, he just didn't like to see bruises marring that lovely face.

"That's it. You're sitting with Arashi and me and lunch. You need to be more sociable. And before you object, I won't take no for an answer. So unless you want me stalking you all through lunch and harassing you until you sit with us, I suggest you agree now." Kamui didn't get a chance to protest as he was dragged out of the house by Sorata and the two started on their way to school.

-------------------

Kusanagi stood by the bulletin board in the hall, putting up a sign-up sheet for a new club. He heaved a sigh. The next period would start soon. That meant having to see Yuzuriha. Kusanagi admitted to himself that when it came to girls, and this beauty in particular, he was a coward. Kusanagi was startled from his thoughts by the voice of the very person he was thinking about.

"Hi, Daisuke. How are you liking visual arts? I heard you switched from drama." Yuzuriha probed a classmate. She was standing around the corner from Kusanagi.

"Oh, it's good, thanks. Um, I was wondering, if you would, maybe, like you go out with me, like, on a date sometime?" Daisuke asked hopefully. Kusanagi felt jealousy rising in him. He wished that he could be able to ask Yuzuriha out. He wished he was allowed to love her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daisuke." Kusanagi was surprised when she declined. "It's just there's someone else I like." Yuzuriha continued. Kusanagi smiled at that. He didn't want to be too presumptuous, but with the way the girl was talking yesterday, he had a pretty good idea of who she did like.

-------------------

Fuuma walked through the halls to the school cafeteria. He was in a good mood today, after talking to Sorata the night before. Fuuma decided he would not give up on Kamui and was determined to become his friend once more. Kamui was more precious to him than he would ever admit.

"Hey, Mr. Team Captain, over here!" Sorata waved Fuuma over to a table he was sitting at in the cafeteria. Fuuma grinned at the nickname Sorata insisted on calling him.

"Hey, Sorata." Fuuma noticed the lack of Sorata's girlfriend, whom he usually clings to. "Where's Arashi?"

Sorata pointed behind him. Fuuma turned and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Arashi was dragging an obviously exasperated and distressed Kamui to their table. His eyes just screamed, 'save me from the psychotic girl'. Seeing Fuuma, Kamui stiffened slightly, but plopped down next to him anyway. Arashi took a seat across from the two, beside her lover.

"How were your morning classes, Kamui?" Sorata asked. He really didn't want Kamui to sit there silently for the whole lunch period, and he knew that he would if Sorata didn't get him talking.

"Fine."

Sorata blinked. Well, that didn't work as well as he thought. Sorata decided to take another approach. "Where's that book you're always carrying around, Dante's....something?"

Kamui looked uncomfortable. "I leant it to someone."

"Oh. Who?" Sorata pushed.

"Kotori." Came the mumbled reply. Kamui had run into Kotori again that morning and leant her the book, when she once again showed interest in it. He didn't mind parting with it, even if it was his favorite. He had the full Divine Comedy at home, anyway.

Fuuma was surprised. He didn't know his sister had talked to Kamui since that first day. Not to mention, Kamui had just referred to Kotori by her first name.

"Oh? You sly dog, flirting with Mr. Team Captain's sister were you?" Sorata smirked at the way Kamui started sputtering. "You know, there're quite a few guys who would like to go out with someone as sweet and pretty as Kotori. You'll have a lot of competition." Kamui just continued to stumble over nonsensical words.

Fuuma laughed along with Sorata. Kamui really was adorable. A pink shade tinted his cheeks as he tried to deny Sorata's teasing accusations. The rest of lunch went well. Kamui eventually loosened up and joined in the conversation, if only a bit.

"I should be getting to my next class." Arashi stood up gracefully.

"I'll walk you. See y'all later." Sorata said. Fuuma said goodbye and turned back to Kamui once they left. He saw darkening bruise and cut Kamui sported. He had been itching to ask Kamui about it all through lunch, but didn't want to make Kamui even more uncomfortable in front of the others.

"What happened to your face? Y'know the last time I saw you like that, you had fallen out of a tree after rescuing Kotori's hat from the top." Fuuma prodded gently.

"I got into a fight." Kamui lied. Fuuma frowned at the thought of anyone hurting someone so precious to him.

"If anyone gives you trouble, you can come to me."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not some weak little kid." Kamui shot back.

"I know, but I _want_ to protect you." Fuuma said seriously, looking into Kamui's sparkling eyes. Kamui started at that. Fuuma wanted to protect him? He always had when they were younger, but Kamui was trying so hard to push him away and was being so cold to him. Why would Fuuma still want to be his protector? Kamui's pushed the doubts out of his mind. Fuuma, his dear and beloved friend, his brother, still cared for him. The thought warmed Kamui and gave him some much needed support. He let a rare smile grace his lips. Fuuma was very pleased with the response. He had missed that charming smile so much. The two were brought out of their little daze by Yuuto, the basketball coach, calling Fuuma for practice. Though, reluctant to leave, Fuuma does so, after softly touching Kamui's hand in a sign of friendship.

-------------------

Seiichiro Aoki sat at his desk going over his second period English essays. He suddenly felt two hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who." A silky voice whispered in his ear. Recognizing the voice, he smiles.

"The most beautiful woman alive." The hands leave his face and a woman comes into view. Her hair bounces around her shoulders and she's grinning.

"You sweet-talker you. I bet you say that to all the girls." She said playfully.

"Hello, Karen." She smiled again.

"Good afternoon, Seiichiro. I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight?" She asked. Seiichirou frowned.

"I'm sorry, Karen. My wife's sister is coming over and she wants us to have dinner together." Seiichiro felt guilty for having to turn Karen down, especially for another woman. Even if Karen was the "other woman" he loved her very much. The problem was, he also loved his wife and daughter. They had a relatively happy marriage, besides the growing distance between them. Seiichiro just couldn't help falling in love with Karen when he met her. After working together for a few months things eventually escalated.

"It's alright. I understand." Karen smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"It's fine, really. Well, I should be getting back to my class. The bell is going to go soon."

As Seiishiro watched his love exit he felt even more guilty. He knew he had unintentionally hurt Karen. Just being with his wife hurt her, but she never mentioned it. She did understand. She did accept it. And that made it all the worse when he caused her pain.

Once Karen reached her classroom she let her happy façade drop. Sometimes she wondered what if she had met Seiishiro before he got married, before he met his wife. She wondered if he could ever leave his wife and daughter. She wondered what would happen if she asked him to leave. But 'what ifs' and 'could have beens' were pointless. It didn't change the now. It couldn't change what things were and what things are. Karen accepted this. She accepted that she could never openly be with the one she loved. She knew she was doing something that was considered wrong. She didn't care. Karen loved Seiishiro and he loved her. They may not have had the ideal relationship, but they were happy and that's all that mattered.

-------------------

Kamui was on his way to the bus stop when he felt a hand touch his arm delicately. He whipped around only to find Kotori. The girl's hair was blowing freely in the wind and the sun cast a halo around her golden waves. An angel. That's the first thought that entered Kamui's mind.

"Hi, Kamui." Kotori chirped.

"Hi." He smiled back. Encouraged by his reaction, Kotori continued.

"Would you like to go for some ice-cream with me?" Kamui was about to decline when he looked into her begging eyes. He couldn't resist.

"Alright. But I'm paying." He grumbled. Kotori beams.

After getting their ice-cream the two head to the park. After a while of eating in silence Kotori spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your mother." She wasn't looking at him. Kamui stopped eating/

"It's okay." Came the strained reply.

"No, it's not okay. I know what it feels like." Kamui looked away from the girl.

He thought about how Kotori was right, she did know what it was like. Her mother had died too. That was the reason he and his mother had left Tokyo to begin with. Kamui's and Kotori's mothers were very good friends, closer than sisters really. When Kotori's mother died of heart failure his mother couldn't take it the memories that were left in this place and moved away with Kamui.

"If you need to talk, I'll be here." Kotori said, drawing Kamui from his thoughts. "I should go before Fuuma gets worried." With that said they part ways.

It had, in fact, gotten quite late, Kamui noted. The park was practically deserted. Continuing on his way home, Kamui is knocked off guard by a rough shove. When he looked up he was faced with three burly men.

'_Holy fuck, are they everywhere? Are they like stalking me or something?'_ Kamui thought, extremely pissed off. Before he has time to think anymore he is being held down by two while the other punches, kicks, smacks, and basically beats the shit out of him. After what seemed like hours to the suffering boy, the gangsters finally stopped their assault. One of the men bent down and lifted Kamui's chin slightly to face him.

"It would be such a same for such a pretty little girl to get hurt just for associating with scum like you." Kamui caught the blunt threat, but was too hurt and tired to react. The men smirked triumphantly and left. Kamui slumped further to the ground, holding his bruised side and while blood ran down his chin from his lip.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. And to all my reviewers, I love you! Now, please continue on to that little button (you know the one) and review! ;)


	5. An Angel's Tears

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- An Angel's Tears -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Blood, AU, and possible OOC.

**Pairings:** Yuzuriha/Kusanagi, Sorata/Arashi

Kamui walked down the sidewalk, smiling slightly at Sorata's relentless flirting with an increasingly annoyed Arashi. Kamui thought back to last night.

_**Flashback**_

He had arrived home sometime after midnight. After stumbling through the front door he was almost immediately bombarded with the questions and concerns of his housemates. He was at a loss to as why they were all still up, even little Yuzuriha.

Sorata caught his befuddled look and explained, "We were worried about you, Kamui. And rightly so. What the hell happened?"

"Were you attacked? Does anything hurt too badly? How many fingers am I holding up?" Yuzuriha cut in.

"Do you need any ice?" Arashi asked.

Seeing Kamui's distress, Karen put a stop to all the questions.

"Everyone, calm down and give Kamui some room. Yuzuriha, we'll handle Kamui, okay? You should really go to bed now." Karen spoke softly, but firmly.

With one last worried glance at Kamui, Yuzuriha left to her room. Kamui wondered why she had not gone to bed and asked Karen.

"She refused to go to bed until she knew you were okay. We almost had to restrain her from going out looking for you, herself." Karen smiled slightly. Kamui looked down, embarrassed for having caused so much trouble. He let out a mumbled apology.

"There's no need to apologize, Kamui. We care about you, it's only natural we would be worried. It's what friends do, right? We'd all like to know what happened, but first we have to get you cleaned up." Arashi soothed. "Sorata and I can take care of him, Miss Karen. Why don't you go to bed as well."

"Well, if you're sure. I'll be in my room if you need me." Karen replied.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kamui smiled when he remembered how Arashi proceeded to fuss over him. She was flitting around the house, fetching ice, bandaging his cuts, and rubbing lotion on his bruises.

_**Flashback**_

Sorata sat across from Kamui on the couch. Arashi was in the kitchen, getting some ice for Kamui. Sorata pouted slightly.

"You're lucky, y'know. She never fusses over me like this. I remember, I hurt my leg playing basketball one time and could barely walk. All missy did was tell me to stop being such a baby." Sorata crossed his arms and frowned.

A whack on the head startled Sorata from his complaints. Arashi had come in, sometime during Sorata's whining.

"Stop being such an idiot."

"See what I mean." Sorata deadpanned. He then smirked slyly at his girlfriend. "But you love this idiot anyways."

Arashi sighed exasperatedly, but couldn't keep a smile from making its way unto her face.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hey, Kamui, isn't that your li'l girlfriend?" Sorata's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kamui looked up to where his dark-haired friend was point to see Kotori Monou laughing and talking with some friends. Her expressive eyes glittered with mirth and her wavy locks danced around her. _'She looks so happy'_, Kamui mused, frowning. The words the thug had spoke yesterday repeated in his mind, _"It would be such a same for such a pretty little girl to get hurt just for associating with scum like you_.". Kamui clenched his fists. He wouldn't let Kotori get hurt. He had been letting himself grow close to Kotori and now she may be in danger because of his selfishness. Kamui firmly decided that he would not let himself get any closer and would distance himself once again. All the while, Kotori continued to smile, not knowing what decision her dear friend had just made and just how much it would cost the both of them.

-

Later that day two people sat an otherwise empty classroom.

Yuzuriha glared at the calculator. It was the evil calculator's fault. She hadn't done anything wrong, it was all the calculator. Her glare intensified and if possible the offending object withered under the glower.

Kusanagi raised an eyebrow at his student. Yuzuriha felt his eyes on her and looked up.

"I know I did that equation right. The calculator just doesn't want to cooperate." She huffed in explanation.

"Riiight." Kusanagi drawled. "Okay, I think that's enough math for now. You should probably head to lunch now. If you have any troubles with tonight's homework then come in tomorrow morning. A few students are already coming in, so I'll be there for sure."

Kusanagi started to gather his papers when he noticed Yuzuriha hadn't moved. He looked at the girl questioningly.

"Um, I-I wanted to tell you something, Mr. Kusanagi." Yuzuriha took a deep breath and continued. "I know that's I'm young and naïve, and I know that I'm your student, but…I think I'm in love with you." She finished steadily.

Kusanagi felt a rush of feelings suddenly. He was so happy to hear those words from his angel, but the feeling left quickly and reality crashed down. It was immoral, it was illegal, but most of all it was unfair to her.

"I'm sorry, Yuzuriha. I can't accept your feelings." He said softly. The pained girl didn't notice the hint of sadness and regret in his voice as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I understand. I'm sorry for putting you in that position." She whispered as tears gathered in her dimming eyes. "I should go."

Kusanagi watched the dark-haired girl flea the room. All he wanted to do was run after her, hug her, kiss her, and forget all the constricting rules. But he didn't and he was angry at himself for not being brave enough to do so. The teacher tiredly plopped into the chair at his desk and buried his face in his hands.

-

Kamui stared into the endless depths of blue above him. A breeze rustled his hair as he tried to relax and forget everything. Birds sang in the distance and Kamui smiled at the images they brought of Kotori. She loved animals, especially birds. Kotori-her name truly was perfect for her. Realizing where his thoughts had wandered Kamui sat up and grabbed at his hair slightly.

"Stop. Stop thinking about her. You'll just hurt her." He whispered fiercely to himself.

The raven-haired boy decided to leave the temporary sanctuary of the roof and started down the staircase, leading to the hallway.

When Kamui reached halfway down the stairwell he was stopped by the subject of his thoughts standing before him.

"Kamui, I was looking for you. I remembered that you always liked high places. Do you remember how we would sit on the high branch of a tree when we were younger? It scared our mothers terribly. They were frightened that I would have one of my fainting spells and fall. But I knew you would never let me fall."

Kamui remained silent. Kotori tilted her head slightly, as she often did when asking a question. Kamui had always found it adorable. She reminded him of a little puppy when she did that.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Father wouldn't mind. He's missed you too." The girl asked sweetly.

"No. We shouldn't be hanging out. We have separate lives now." Kamui answered briskly.

"I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Kotori asked.

"No. We're just not friends anymore. It's that simple." Kamui's voice sounded angry and Kotori flinched slightly. In reality, Kamui was in fact angry with himself for making Kotori feel bad and blame herself.

Kotori took a step closer to Kamui (as there were a few stairs separating them) and grabs his arms lightly.

"But I want to get to know you again. You're my dear friend. I still love you, Kamui." Kotori pleaded, sincerity clear in her words.

All Kamui wanted to do was pull her to him and hug his friend, but he couldn't. Images flashed through his mind. He saw the thug threatening him and pictured Kotori's lifeless eyes staring at him, accusing him.

Lost in his thoughts, Kamui shouted, "No!" and instinctively shoved away the person in front of him. With a startled gasp Kamui froze.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Kotori fell back. As their eyes locked for a split second, Kamui saw confusion and hurt in her eyes. A thump and a cracking noise echo in the hall and Kamui looked down with horror-filled eyes at the girl lying at the bottom of the stairs. Kotori lay deathly still, unconscious, as blood seeped out and surrounded her head.

**To Be continued**

**Author's Note:** I know it's short, but this seemed like a good place to end it. Please continue to read and review!


	6. Crimson Persecution

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Crimson Persecution -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Blood, Suicidal thoughts, AU, and possible OOC.

**Pairings: **Slight Subaru/Seishirou

It was dark. The endless blackness caressed and comforted him. The room was silent. The house was quiet. There was no laughing, clanking of dishes, or footsteps echoing from outside the closed bedroom door, as there usually was. No, there was just quiet. He laid in the dark and quiet, seeing nothing and listening to nothing- nothing that was really there anyways. He was seeing and hearing the events of yesterday, which were still vivid in his mind.

He remembered the moment that time froze, the moment that Kotori stared at him with her pleading eyes. He didn't really know what she was begging him for. Was it to save her? But no, Kotori was too selfless to beg for herself. Was she imploring him to look after Fuuma? She knew that fall would hurt her, maybe kill her, and she would want someone to comfort her dear brother. Could it be that was she asking him to not blame himself? But it was his fault, she most of all had to know that.

In that moment when everything seemed to stop, millions of thoughts rushed through his head. _Catch her. Grab her hand. Save her._ She was so close and yet so very far. He could almost touch her, but she was out of his reach. But he shouldhave caught her. He should have done _something, _but he didn't do anything. He just stared as the girl tumbled towards the ground like a fallen bird.

And then she was still. Her hazel depths were shrouded as she fell into unconscious. Crimson death framed her head and began to soak into her golden hair. Even so, she looked beautiful, like a fallen angel.

He stood there, then, and admired her in sick fascination. He stood and stared and did not move, did not speak, did not think.

He vaguely remembered running, screaming for help. He saw glimpses of the faces of horrified teachers and students, beginning to surround the girl like ants drawn to honey. Soon the police had arrived and the paramedics. He did not move that whole time, from his place on one of the higher steps. He watched the scene, not really comprehending anything. His eyes stayed focused on her. As she was loaded onto the stretcher and rushed out the door, his eyes remained on her paling face until it disappeared from view, at which point he just gazed at the door she was carried through. Then there were hands, pulling him, people talking to him. What were they saying? He could not remember. The voices eventually stopped asking questions and pushed him into a car. There were glaring lights and high-pitched noises. He was in a police car? Yes, that was right. He could remember more now. He was brought to the station. There were officers who questioned him. He wouldn't talk at first, just stared listlessly and mumbled things like, "my fault", or so he was told. He didn't remember actually anything from the first few hours at the police station. They had apparently brought in a psychiatrist or a councilor or someone of the sort, whom had eventually managed to calm him down. The police had questioned him after that. He told them everything that happened. It was decided that what happened was an accident and he would not be arrested.

He was driven home, but only Karen was there. The others were in their rooms. He remembered how she forced a smile as she thanked the officers and sent Kamui to bed after offering him some dinner (which he politely refused).

He had gone to his room at a little after two o'clock a.m. Only a few hours had passed. It was almost five thirty now.

Kamui laid on his bed, still in his school uniform. His eyes were open, though it did not make a difference as he couldn't see anything in the dark. It didn't matter. Even if the lights were on the only thing he was seeing right then were the memories of the day before, repeating in his mind like he was stuck watching the same movie over and over.

A whole day had passed. Kamui found himself in the same position as the night before- lying in shadows, memories assaulting his mind.

Kamui had left his room only once since he had arrived home the night before. He eventually left his room in the afternoon, when the others had returned from school. He decided not to go that day, and no one questioned him or tried to make him go. His housemates (apart from Ms. Karen, whom was still at the high school) were all sitting around the kitchen table, talking in hushed voices. When Kamui entered the room, everyone immediately stopped talking and looked anywhere and everywhere but at him. It was obvious they were talking about him, but Kamui didn't comment. He grabbed a cup of water and left quickly back to the sanctuary of his room.

He had spent the rest of the day in his room and no one had come to check on him. No one had talked to Kamui (besides Karen when he first came home the night before). This meant that no one had blamed him either. But it didn't matter if they hadn't verbally condemned him. The raven-haired teen saw the looks of disgust his housemates sometimes cast him when they failed to repress them.

Kamui stayed home from school again. He just couldn't deal with going yet. The teen knew hateful glares and words, perhaps even physical attacks, would be shot at him by his peers. By now, everyone in the school would know about what had happened. Rumors and gossip spread faster than a forest fire. It wouldn't help that Kotori was very popular and well-liked. None of the condemnation from the other students would bother Kamui, he knew he deserved it, but Fuuma…having Fuuma hate him was something Kamui couldn't stand. The dark-haired boy smiled sarcastically. It was ironic, really, that he had been trying so hard to get Fuuma to dislike him and distance himself, but now that it actually happened, he was scared. He was terrified of the aspect of not having that friendship to rely on. Even when he had moved away with his mother, knowing that Fuuma and Kotori still cared about them, that he still had that bond with them, comforted him through his worst moments. That bond was broken now and he was the one to break it. It was his fault what happened to Kotori. He pushed her down the stairs. If this is how he protects people it's no wonder those close to him keep dieing. Kamui pushed himself into a sitting position, so he could see himself in the mirror that sat across from him over his dresser. He was slightly pale from having stayed in the dark for so long and from eating very little. His hair was ruffled and close crumpled. He wore faded, baggy jeans with holes in the knees and a black t-shirt that looked too big for him. He didn't look like a trouble-maker. He looked rather small and innocent in the oversized clothes. Looks were deceiving. If Kotori died, Kamui would be a murderer.

Murderer.

The word echoed in Kamui's mind.

Blood.

Flashes of the redness pouring from his mother's wrists, soaking her shirt. _'I couldn't save her. Why couldn't I get there sooner?' _Images of his father's face, half-covered in crimson. _'I shouldn't have let him get into that car that day. If he hadn't been rushing to pick me up from school he wouldn't have run that stop sign and crashed. I remember hurrying over to the accident scene, with some other kids who heard the car horns and loud noises. I was told later he died instantly.' _Scenes of his friend, Keichi, lying on the road, scarlet spotting his body. _'I should have been able to protect you. I said that I wouldn't let others beat you up anymore.'_ Pictures of Kotori and her cherry-red halo. _'I did that to you. I promised you that I would always protect you and I caused you all that pain. It's my fault.'_

Blood covering all those he cared about.

'_All my fault_.'

Blood on his hands.

'_My fault!'_

Blood suffocating him.

Suffocating.

Kamui gasped and jumped up, running out of his room and the house before he becomes lost in his memories and does something he would regret. Kamui ran and ran until he came to a bus stop-_ his_ bus stop. He waited there for a few moments, not acknowledging anything or anyone else around him. When the bus arrived he quickly boarded it and took a seat near the back. He spent the rest of the day riding around on it. For some odd reason the bus was like an escape to him. He just sat and watched the scenery go by, watched how the people on the street, and didn't have to really think.

A little while after Kamui had sat down the mysterious young man that he always noticed on this bus, took a set on the left of the isle beside Kamui. He, also, rode the bus for the remainder of the day, like Kamui. Both young men stare out their windows, trying not to think of their morbid lives.

Eventually the sun disappeared, leaving only the faintest tints of pinks and oranges, as deep blues began to color the sky. Kamui finally moved his gaze from his window to the inside of the bus. He felt someone's eyes on him and looked up to find an intense pair or emerald eyes staring into his amethyst orbs.

Subaru was startled slightly when the raven-haired teen turned and met his probing eyes. Subaru couldn't help but stare. He had recognized the boy as someone who had boarded this bus often in the past. He seemed to be a high school student, judging by the uniform he wore in the past. Then that means he should have been in school today, unless, of course, he skipped. But why would any teenager skip school only to ride around on a bus all day? Subaru couldn't really talk, himself. He wasn't skipping school, but he had been riding around on the bus all day, as well, when he could have been doing something else more enjoyable. Subaru always came to this bus to relax and escape his life. When he needed to escape the stinging slaps and cold smirks of his lover he would come to this bus and just stay here for a while. It helped him calm down and clear his head. He guessed that boy was doing the same thing. As he looked into the sparkling amethyst eyes of the boy opposite him, he saw sadness and self-loathing in those revealing depths. What could cause him that pain, Subaru wondered.

Kamui wanted to look away. Oh how he wanted to cast his eyes away so very badly, but he couldn't. He could not break that sudden connection with the man across from him. Kamui felt like his every secret was being revealed. Finally the jade eyes relented as the man stood as the bus came to a stop.

By the time Kamui left the bus it was past dinner time. The others were sure to be home. He entered the house quietly. As he walked down the hall he found Yuzuriha, Sorata, and Arashi sitting in the living room. Nobody was said anything as Kamui passed. Yuzuriha turned her head to face the window, Sorata kept his head bent down, and Arashi fiddled with her sewing in her lap. Kamui ignored the pain caused as they unknowingly twisted the knife in his wound.

It was Friday **(1)** when Kamui had visited the bus and was penetrated by the stranger's gaze. Kamui spent the weekend in his room, only leaving twice for food. **(2) **Karen went up once to check on him, as was her duty, but he wouldn't even turn around from facing the wall.

Kamui decided to return to school on Monday. The longer he waited the worse it would be for him when he returned. He left shortly after his house-mates did, so as not to have to confront them.

At school, Kamui kept his head bent and avoided the other students as much as possible. He felt a hint of panic when he heard two male voices coming from down the hall, heading his way. He was stuck with no where to run. Kamui stood at the end of the hall and cringed when he identified the voices.

"-he okay then?" Kamui caught the end of Sorata's sentence.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Father's with Kotori at the hospital right now." Fuuma's voice is unusually downtrodden.

As the two boys turn the corner Kamui sees just how tired and worn his old friend looked. Kamui lowered his head in shame, trying to be discreet and futilely hoping the two basketball players wouldn't notice him.

It is obvious when the exact moment is that Fuuma spots the shorter teen. He let out an angry growl and stalked up to Kamui, so he glowering down at him. A few steps back, Sorata stood tense, not knowing what to do.

"Kotori's in the hospital. She's in a coma." Fuuma staggered on the last word, forcing it out, feeling his tears rise.

Kamui's eyes widen at the news. He was only told by the police that Kotori was not dead, he never considered her being in a coma. _He_ put her into the coma and _he _was making Fuuma suffer like this. He hated himself even more when he saw the tears in Fuuma's eyes.

"Fuuma, I'm so sorry. I know you'll never be able to forgive me, but please believe me when I say I didn't mean to push her. I swear, I would never hurt her on purpose."

Fuuma laughed coldly, so unlike his usual friendly chuckle.

"But you did do it on purpose. You were cruel to us from the beginning. I know you meant those words, wanted to push her away. Didn't you think what you said hurt her? You _did _hurt her on purpose."

Kamui shook his head frantically in denial. "No, Fuuma, I didn't want to hurt her. I just didn't want either of you to get close to me. Everyone who is close to me always ends up in pain. I just wanted to keep her safe."

Fuuma snorted. "You did a great job protecting her. So is your idea of protecting someone trying to kill that person?" He hissed.

Kamui stumbled back as if stricken.

"N-no. Please, I didn't mean to. I'm sor-"

Kamui's stuttering was cut off by Fuuma, "Just stay the hell away from me and Kotori."

Kamui tried to fight off the prickling of tears as he hurriedly left, Sorata frowning as he watched the smaller boy leave.

Sorata didn't blame Fuuma for being so harsh. Kamui had, albeit unintentionally, put his sister in the hospital. Sorata knew Kamui was suffering, and, though, he hated to admit it, he couldn't help being angry at Kamui. Sorata had known Kotori. She was such a sweet girl and Kamui had treated her so unkindly, even going as far to physically hurt her (even though that wasn't his goal). Sorata stared at the door the raven-haired boy had left through only moments before. Fuuma hadn't moved. He was standing with his head lowered, trying to calm down. Sorata sighed sadly. He knew the others in the house hadn't talked to Kamui either. No one was really angry at him, or at least they tried not to be, but every one of them blamed Kamui, even if only the slightest bit.

Kamui rushed back to the house and locked himself in his room once again. He thought of the pain reflected in Fuuma's eyes and his angry words, the expected glares sent to him by passing students, and cold words from those more brave. His housemates ignored him as best they could. Even the teachers tried to distance themselves from him.

Kamui pictured Kotori and her warm smile. The image quickly faded and was replaced with her bloody figure, silently accusing him.

"Nezumi didn't even have to do anything." Kamui chuckled darkly.

As much as Kamui tried to think of something else, the image stuck in his mind, his fallen angel persecuting him, blaming him. He looked at the shirt he had worn that day. There were still specks of blood littered upon it in a silent testament of what had occurred. His gaze fell to his hands; the hands which were stained with Kotori's blood. His pale hands began to shake violently. He started to rub and scratch and claw at them. The angry red marks stood out against the fine white of his skin.

"I hurt everyone I love. I end up spilling their blood." The teen absently mumbled. "I need to protect them- protect them from myself."

Only now did Kamui realize that he had grabbed the letter opener off of his desk. The raven-haired youth stared at the shiny object intently. Without even thinking he dug it into the skin of his arm, and is met with a sharp pain. He stopped. He shouldn't do this. He knew he shouldn't do this. It's cowardly. It won't solve anything, only cause more pain and inconvenience to whoever would find him. Anyway, living would provide him with the suffering he deserved. Slowly, realization of what he had done and was about to do dawned on the teenager. He dropped the blood-spattered blade and ran.

**To Be Continued**

**1)** Yes, I know, students in Japan go to school on Saturday, but I'm basically making this like an American high school (which mean no school on Saturday) since I don't really know how to properly write about one in Japan.

**2)** Kamui probably would have to leave more than twice (to use the bathroom and all, but…well, let's just not count those, okay? Ehehe…)

**Author's Note:** I just wanted to mention that in the first few paragraphs I didn't use Kamui's name on purpose. I thought it sounded better without really confirming who the character was, even thought it was obvious as the paragraphs went on. Meh, it's just my style I guess. Oh, there will be more Subaru and Seishirou soon, but not in the next chapter (but Subaru will definitely have a part in the next chapter). Sorry I didn't get to focus much on the other characters, but I wanted to devote this chapter to Kamui.


	7. Beginnings

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Beginnings -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Implications of abuse, mentions of self-harm, AU, and possible OOC.

**Pairings: **Kusanagi/Yuzuriha, very slight Sorata/Arashi

Sorata entered the house quietly. After his confrontation with Kamui, Fuuma didn't want to return to classes, so Sorata spent the afternoon with him, trying to calm him down.

"Hi. You're back late." Arashi's gentle voice welcomed.

"Hey," Sorata gave a forced half smile. "I ditched and was hanging with Fuuma. We lost track of time." Arshi nodded slightly in confirmation.

Sorata stood at the base of the stairs, deciding whether to go up and talk to Kamui or not. Arashi saw the indecision on his face as he stared at the staircase.

"You should talk to him. The door to his room was closed again when I got home."

Sorata nodded, smiling at the how well Arashi knew him. He made his way to his friend's door and knocked quickly, feeling slightly nervous. There was no answer.

"Kamui?"

When silence was the only response given, Sorata hesitantly turned the doorknob and entered the bedroom. Kamui wasn't there. He was surprised as Kamui hadn't been out of his room in a while besides school that day. Sorata let his gaze travel around the room, taking everything in. The lights were off, but faint rays of sun could be seen peaking through the blinds of the window. The bed was rumpled, but not messy really. The room was clean, almost to the point where it didn't look lived in. There weren't pictures of family or friends lining the dresser or desk. Sorata realized didn't really have anyone. Karen was the only one in the house who knew the full situation with Kamui's family, but he did know Kamui's guardian was his aunt and that his parents had died. Also, Kamui didn't really keep in touch with anyone from his last school, as far as Sorata could tell, and didn't have any real friends here. The only person that seemed important to Kamui were Kotori and Fuuma…and those ties may have just been permanently severed. Sorata shook the thought from his head and continued to scan the room when he noticed something on the otherwise bare floor. He went to pick it up, but froze before touching it. It was a letter opener…with a bloody tip.

"Shit." Sorata breathed out.

Immediately snapping into action, Sorata flew out of the room.

"Arashi!"

Arashi jumped at her boyfriend's bellow. She dropped the book she was holding and ran up to the stairs, only to be almost run over as Sorata came rushing down them.

"Slow down! What's wrong?" Arashi's eyes followed Sorata as he started to pace furiously.

"We have to find him! He's hurt! But then why would he leave? Did he knick himself and just not notice? No, there was took much blood for that. O gods, did he do it on purpose? It's our fault! It's my fault! Where could he be? I'll check the parks and-"

"Stop!" Arashi hushed her panicking boyfriend. "Calm down and explain what has happened."

Sorata stopped pacing, but ran his fingers through his hair, in what Arashi knew was a nervous gesture.

"Kamui wasn't in his room. I went in and found a bloodied letter opener lying on the floor. I think he's done something to himself." The woman's eyes widened at the words.

"I'm going to go look for him. You call Karen at work and tell her what's happening. Yuzu told me she has tutoring today, so don't contact her yet. We don't know anything for sure and we shouldn't worry her." Sorata seemed to have finally gained his composure, and began to slip on his sneakers as he instructed Arashi.

**

* * *

**

Kamui stared out the window blankly. Once more he had run to his sanctuary- the bus. He had been sitting in that same seat all afternoon, ignoring everyone and everything (even his thoughts). It vaguely registered to Kamui when someone sat next to him. He turned his head slightly, so he now stared directly in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye Kamui saw that it was the man with the piercing eyes that sat next to him. His surroundings slowly came back into focus and he realized the bus was very crowded. In fact, Subaru had taken the last remaining seat. Kamui glanced briefly around the bus. There were a lot of kids in cosplay. Hadn't he overheard some girls at school babbling about an anime convention today? Well, that explained it. Kamui began to let his mind drift away again.

Subaru sat silently beside the boy with the sad, amethyst eyes. Last night had been somewhat hectic and he had a bruise to show for it. Then again, he did bruise easily. Seishirou seemed to find that disturbingly appealing. Subaru angrily pushed the thoughts away and lowered his head slightly. That was when a few drops of crimson caught his eye. His eyes snapped down to the sleeve of the boy beside him. Subaru dragged his gaze back up and he continued to stare in front of himself. Subaru was pained to see the suffering of the boy beside him, but didn't his feelings show on the face. Even though Subaru had changed so much from his happy past self, his worry and care for others is something that had stayed with him.

After a few moments, he spoke quietly, "You're bleeding."

It took a few minutes for Kamui to comprehend that Subaru was talking to him. He blinked and slowly began to register a faint stinging in his left wrist. Kamui bent his head and looked at his jacket sleeve which was now becoming spotted with specks of red.

"Oh." Kamui paused for a moment, then tried to speak calmly, "I forgot to bandage it."

Subaru nodded absently, while gently taking Kamui's wrist into his hand. He pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped the bleeding wrist firmly.

"Be sure to clean it when you get home or it could get infected." Subaru said in the same soft tone as before.

Kamui stared at the man beside him in mild surprise and confusion. "T-thank you." He eventually stuttered out.

Subaru nodded in response. He looked into Kamui's eyes only to find sparkling tears that the other just won't let fall. Subaru frowned; the other boy reminded him of himself.

"You know, sometimes it helps to cry." Subaru said as the bus came to a stop.

Kamui's eyes widened slightly at the words. He watched as the mysterious stranger stood and exited the bus.

**

* * *

**

Yuzuriha stared at her math text, keeping her head down, as she had for the past few days. Ever since her encounter with Kusanagi she had been too embarrassed to make eye contact and avoided him as much as possible, which was difficult considering he taught one of her classes and tutored her. Today, she decided, she would apologize to Mr. Kusanagi. The clock struck five p.m., signaling the end of the tutoring session, Yuzuriha took her time gathering up her belongings as the few other students that attended the session flew out of the class. When everyone else had left, Yuzuriha made her way over to Mr. Kusanagi, who was sitting as his desk marking tests.

"Um, Mr. Kusanagi?" Yuzuriha squeaked. The older man's head shot up, surprised to see the who was standing before him. "I, uh, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I really shouldn't have said anything."

Kusanagi shook his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one that's sorry."

Yuzuriha tried to force a shaky smile. Seeing this, Kusanagi immediately tried to cheer her up.

"If I were younger, I would be happy to date such a pretty girl such as yourself." He said truthfully.

Yuzuriha blushed at her teacher's words. A wide smile spread across her face and her eyes regained their familiar sparkle. "Really?" She asked excitedly.

Kusanagai nodded and gulped. Yuzuriha looked very pretty right then, her face seemed to light up. He wanted so badly for her to be his. His feelings overwhelmed him, and, without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was chaste and before Yuzuriha had time to respond Kusanagi had pulled back with a look of horror dawning on his face. The teenager stared at the man opposite her, shocked. Quickly recovering, Yuzuriha smiled and whispered a soft, 'thank you'. The teacher nodded dumbly, causing the raven-haired girl to giggle. He watched, frozen in a state of shock, as his student happily skipped out of the classroom.

**

* * *

**

After his encounter with the beautiful man on the bus, Kamui had decided to return home. Of course, by the time he reached his stop the sun had set and darkness had blanketed the land. As Kamui reached the front door, he hesitated. He momentarily wondered if any of the others had noticed he was gone. Probably not, he decided. They had all done a pretty good job of avoiding and ignoring him recently. He sighed resignedly as he opened the door and walked in. He slipped off his shoes and began to head towards the stairs when Sorata rushed in, looking slightly panicked. Seeing Kamui, Sorata broke into a relieved, tearful smile. Sorata hurried forward and pulled a confused Kamui into a big bear-hug.

"Are you okay?" Sorata asked, with a frantic voice.

"What do you mean?" Kamui was baffled.

Sorata's smile disappeared. He looked down at Kamui's arms and then grabbed his left wrist. He lifted the sleeve and saw that the wrist was wrapped, with tiny traces of dried blood peaking through. Kamui looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry." Kamui's voice was but a melancholy whisper.

Sorata shook his head. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry." He paused before continuing, "I admit it, I was upset with you for your action with Kotori." Kamui immediately shrunk into himself. Sorata quickly went on, "But I also care about you. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Everyone in the house still cares about you and is worried about you. I realize it was an accident, so do the others. You should accept that too."

Kamui was left speechless. Hearing what Sorata said- that others _do_ care about him- it gave him a feeling of warmth and hope, a security he hadn't felt in a very long time. He felt tears began to gather in his eyes and was about to try to will himself to stop, when he remembered what that stranger said on the bus. He let the tears run down his face. He hated looking weak, but at the same time he didn't want to stop crying. It was nice to able to let his guard down in front of someone; he knew Sorata would never use this against him.

Sorata encircled Kamui in his arms, murmuring that everything would be okay. Kamui gripped Sorata's shirt, holding it as if it was his lifeline.

Arashi walked in, Karen following behind her, both appearing depressed and anxious. Upon seeing Kamui they brightened. Their relieved expressions soon turned to guilty ones. They quietly backed out of the room before Kamui noticed them, leaving Sorata to comfort the distressed teen.

Kamui's tears soon dwindle and the tell-tale tracks on his cheeks began to dry. He stayed in Sorata's warm embrace, relishing in the human contact. A smile graced his pale face. He had people who cared for him. They didn't think he was a monster. They _cared_.

**To Be Continued **

**Author's Note:** I gotta tell you, I'm running out of synonyms for blood. Well, here's another chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long. I must admit I'm having issues writing the Kusanagi/Yuzuriha scenes. The thing is, I keep picturing my math teacher and getting really grossed out…eh. So, I'm going to work on that as they will have some moments coming up soon. ;) Thanks for all the reviews, please continue to do so!


	8. Consequential Actions

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Consequential Actions -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Abuse (not graphic), shounen-ai, AU, and possible OOC.

**Pairings: **Kusanagi/Yuzuriha, Karen/Yuuto, Subaru/Seishirou

By the next week everyone in the house had effectively calmed down since the drama taking place a few days prior. Surprisingly, there were few awkward moments. The others in the house had all seemed to have forgiven Kamui. Miss Karen, Arashi, and especially Sorata were more protective of Kamui than ever before. It was silently decided that Yuzuriha would not be told of Kamui's near suicide attempt, but she accepted the change of atmosphere in the house and was happy everyone was getting along again. She had never been mad at Kamui, she just didn't know what to say to him. However, once the others had started to talk to Kamui again she found it easy to slip into conversations with him as well.

The experience served as an eye-opener to everyone. Kamui was most affected, realizing that trying to push people away in order to keep them safe was not working at all. He couldn't live like that anymore. People just aren't meant to be alone. Kamui resolved to stop keeping everyone at a distance. He would just have to try harder to protect them.

In school Kamui could often be found with Sorata, as both were reluctant to leave the other; Sorata because of a fierce feeling of protectiveness for the younger boy, and Kamui because he relied on Sorata's care and friendship. Fuuma mostly ignored them. There were rumors that Sorata and Fuuma had some kind of fight, but Kamui never asked about it. He didn't want to find out he was responsible for that.

It was lunch time, and Sorata and Kamui sat languidly under a leafy tree. Sorata inhaled his lunch as Kamui leaned against the tree trunk, nibbling on a sandwich. A comfortable silence was held, until Sorata finally stopped eating and turned a serious gaze to Kamui.

"Kamui, I was wondering, why is it that you live here, at Ms. Karen's I mean?"

Kamui froze for a moment. He felt a chill go through him as a picture of his mother doused in blood came to mind. He noticed Sorata eyeing him worriedly.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't wanna." Sorata said softly.

"No- I- it's just hard. I do trust you. Even though it's only been a week since we've started hanging out, you're my closest friend." Kamui took a breath. He did want to talk to someone, and something told him that he could tell Sorata. "I-My father died a few years ago in a car accident. I lived my mother after that, but-" Kamui felt a lump rise in his throat. He swallowed hard. "She-A few months ago, I found her…Sh-she had slit her wrists." Kamui could feel tears gathering in his eyes. Sorata immediately brought his arm around Kamui's shoulders and pulled him closer. Calming himself with a few deep breaths, Kamui finished in a steadier voice, "So after that my aunt became my guardian. But she travels a lot, so she thought it would be better if I could stay in one spot and go to school."

Sorata's heart ached at seeing the pain in Kamui's eyes. "Oh, Kamui…" He whispered, hugging the smaller teen.

They sat like that for a few moments until the bell rang.

**

* * *

Yuzuriha stared out the classroom window. She could make out the figures of Sorata and Kamui below. She smiled slightly. She liked being able to talk to Kamui again. He even started talking back now. He seemed more open. Yuzuriha knew something had happened. She could tell that the others were keeping something from her. The raven-haired beauty sighed. She didn't like being kept out of the loop, but couldn't complain, as everything seemed to have turned out fine. She watched as Kamui leaned into Sorata's hug. Her smile widened. They had become really close. Sorata had always been like a big brother to her and he seemed to have adopted that role with Kamui as well. **

"Miss Nekoi, I know that I'm not that interesting, but could you manage to keep your attention on me until the end of class?" Kusanagi said, not unkindly. The girl flushed beet red, knowing she been caught daydreaming during class.

"Sorry, Mr. Kusanagi." Yuzuriha apologized.

The lesson continued on for a few more minutes, when the bell rang. Before she could leave, Kusanagi called to her to stay after class. Yuzuriha sat back down and waited for everyone to leave. A few students were asking him a question before leaving so she sat and let her mind drift. They hadn't spoken out, besides during class, since the day he kissed her. She hadn't told anyone and very much doubted that Kusanagi had told anyone either.

"Missy?" At the voice she started. Yuzuriha looked up to see her teacher leaning against the desk in front of her. "I-" He faltered for a moment. "I wanted to apologize for kissing (he seemed to force the word) you the other day. It was very inappropriate of me. I don't know what happened."

Yuzuriha shook her head. "You don't have to apologize. I know why you did it- because you like me. At least, I hope you do." She added quietly.

Kusanagi sighed. Hope shined recognizably in her eyes.

"I _do_ like you." He admitted. "But-"

Yuzuriha jumped in excitedly, interrupting, "Then we can be together!"

"No." Kusanagi replied firmly. Her face fell.

"But why?" She asked, her voice pained. Yuzuriha hoped she didn't sound like she was whining.

"Well, it's frowned upon by society for one. Not to mention, I could get fired and you could get expelled." Kusanagi explained gently. He saw the realization and reluctant understanding appear on her face. He watched as salty crystals began to pool in her eyes. He hated that he had to keep hurting her like this.

"It's not fair." Her voice was a whisper, but Kusanagi heard. "You should be able to be with the one you love."

Kusanagi remained silent. The teenager lowered her head and was quiet. A couple of moments later, she looked up with a determined expression.

"We won't tell anyone." Her voice was steady and the tears were gone.

The teacher was startled and looked down questioningly at her.

"We won't tell anyone." She repeated with resolve. "We can meet for 'tutoring'."

Kusanagi shook his head in disbelief. "Yuzuriha, you should be able to go on dates and have fun like a normal teenager. You will end up being spiteful towards me or unhappy if we start a secret relationship."

"I don't care! As long as I'm with you, it wouldn't matter. I don't need trivial things like dates. I know I wouldn't be spiteful or unhappy. I could never be unhappy with you."

The sincerity of her words and pleading hope in her eyes stop the words of rejection in his throat. They lean in slowly and kiss once more. Their decision was made. It was never really theirs' to make in the first place. Fate had already captured both of them in its tangles.

**

* * *

"I'm so worried about him, Yuuto." Karen said to the man across from her. "I've been too occupied with my own life. I should be paying more attention to my charges." **

Yuuto couldn't bear to see his friend looking so sad. He propped his feet up on her desk, ignoring her half-hearted glare. "You're a great 'mother'." He said in a light tone, though completely serious. Karen laughed softly.

Yuuto noticed something was still off with his colleague when her smile wasn't as bright as usual. "What else is bothering you?"

Karen bit her lip and looked away, allowing her gaze to settle on the chalk board of her classroom. Finally she answered, her voice choked, "It has to end."

"What do you mean?" Yuuto asked confusedly.

"I can't be with Aoki anymore. It's too hard. It hurts too much, seeing him go home to another woman every night. And his daughter…If we were ever found out…" She left the implication unfinished. "I couldn't separate him from her. He loves his daughter so much. And as much as he denies it, I think he truly does love his wife as well." Her voice shook and Yuuto wondered if she was crying, but when she turned her head back he saw that her eyes were still dry. "I just can't. I can't."

Yuuto had always liked Karen's eyes. He liked how they sparkled when she laughed, how they darkened when she was angry or passionate, how they widen slightly when she is curious, and how they narrow when she is suspicious. But he didn't like how they looked glassy when she is sad. No, he didn't like that at all.

Yuuto did stupid things when he wasn't happy. Yuuto was manipulative, charismatic, and determined, thus he rarely didn't get what he wanted. Right now, he wanted Karen's eyes to sparkle again, and he wouldn't be happy until he got what he wanted. So, as was his tendency in a situation such as this, Yuuto did a very stupid thing- he kissed Karen.

* * *

Subaru hadn't left the apartment for almost a week now. He was lucky that he hadn't had many classes. Seishirou had been in a particularly angry mood lately. It had all started innocently enough. Subaru had mentioned how he lent his handkerchief to the boy on the bus, and Seishirou had teasingly (at least Subaru thought so at the time) asked if Subaru was going to leave him for the boy. Subaru had denied it, but for some reason, that's what set Seishirou off. That night had been a long one and the result was a badly bloodied and bruised Subaru. Seishirou left that day, but Subaru was too sore to move much. He managed to stumble over to the bed and fall asleep. He awoke to find Seishirou smiling at him. Subaru loathed that smile more than anything in the world. 

Seishirou had spoken quietly then, "You're still here." It wasn't a question, nor did he sound surprised.

Subaru had looked at his lover confused, partly surprised and partly resigned as Seishirou had started another vicious attack.

Subaru cringed at the memories. They hurt almost as much as the real thing. The pools of russet (**1**) strayed to the door, where Seishirou was entering with his usual grace. Seishirou's expression did not change when he saw Subaru. He took off his coat and draped it over a chair, creating a waterfall of black fabric. Subaru never knew what to expect with Seishirou; there were no warning signs and that terrified him. The assassin continued to smile as he sat down next to the smaller man. Subaru didn't flinch when a hand placed a deceivingly gentle touch on his cheek, where a bruise had only just finished healing.

"Subaru, why do you stay?"

Subaru was surprised. Even knowing the other would say something unexpected or odd, he was still shocked that.

Subaru thought about the question. A few months ago he would have answered immediately, 'Because I love you', but now he doesn't have an answer.

"I don't know."

Seishirou's smile didn't falter as he placed a soft kiss on the younger man's lips, stood, and left silently. Subaru staid lying on the bed for a moment before following his lover's example and leaving the apartment.

**

* * *

After school, Kamui sat on the bus as usual. He was anxious, wanting to see the man from the other day. He hadn't seen him since that night and wanted to return his handkerchief (which was washed and neatly folded in his pocket). **

Kamui looked to the door as the bus came to a stop. He was somewhat surprised to see the mysterious man, even more so when the man sat down next to him (as there were still empty seats available elsewhere). Neither spoke. Kamui was running through what to say in his mind, eventually working up the nerve to speak to the kind stranger.

"I-um, just w-wanted to s-say thanks, for the other day that is…" Kamui fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the clean handkerchief, "Um, here." Kamui blushed at his almost senseless stuttering and kicked himself for acting in such a way. What was he, a nervous school girl confessing to her crush?

Subaru smiled warmly at the youth beside him. It was the sweetest smile Kamui had ever seen. It even rivaled that of Kotori's.

The rest of the bus ride was quiet, neither speaking. Kamui was enraptured in his thoughts of the beautiful stranger. He smiled discreetly to himself. He hoped that he could see that smile once again.

**To Be Continued**

(**1**) I don't actually know what color Subaru's eyes are, but they've always looked brown to me.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I need everyone to give me their opinion. Tell me who you would prefer Karen to end up with: Yuuto or Aoki!

Also, I'm sure some of you have noticed my Subaru/Seishirou scenes are rather vague. This is because I really don't want to put too much detail into the abuse in the relationship. I make reference to it to explain Subaru's character and actions. And while their relationship is important, the main issue in this story is not abuse, but falling in love and the complications that arise from it. I wanted to make this clear in case anyone was expecting something like "Stay with Me" (my FAKE fic).


	9. Goodbye and Hello

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Goodbye and Hello -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings:** Hinting of abuse, shounen-ai, AU, and possible OOC.

**Pairings:** Kusanagi/Yuzuriha, Karen/Aoki, Kamui/Subaru

Yuuto sat slumped in his office chair. Two weeks had passed since he had kissed Karen. Two weeks had passed with Karen avoiding him whenever possible. Two weeks had passed with him living in fear that Aoki may not be as gentle as he seems. He stared glumly at his laptop's blank screen.

The office door creaked, indicating someone had entered. Yuuto remained motionless. He heard, rather than saw, Kusanagi pull up a chair beside him. He continued to stare blankly at the dark screen.

"What are you doing?" Kusanagi asked dryly after his friend had failed to respond.

"My computer crashed." Yuuto said monotonously. "Sasuki sent me a virus."

Another moment of silence.

"I see," Kusanagi drawled. "And she did that why?"

"Honesty is not always the best policy." The other replied simply.

Yuuto continued to stare at his computer.

Kusanagi continued to stare at Yuuto.

And silence reigned.

* * *

"Hey, Kamui!"

Kamui turned at the sound of his name. Sorata jogged over, backpack slung over his shoulder and a shockingly bright orange cap on his head. Kamui smiled in greeting.

"You wanna walk home with us for a change?" Sorata asked.

Kamui could see Arashi and Yuzuriha coming out the school doors to join them.

"No thanks. You know I like to take the bus."

Sorata just shook his head. "I don't know why. We don't live that far. And you get home later than us."

Kamui just shrugged.

A sly grin slowly spread across Sorata's face. Kamui narrowed his eyes in suspicion. That look never meant good things.

"I don't know why anyone would find the bus to be so enjoyable…unless…" The grin broadened. "That someone was meeting another someone…say, like a date?" An image of Subaru came unbidden to Kamui's head and he blushed furiously. By that time Arashi ad Yuzuriha had already joined them. "I do believe our Kamui has been holding out on us."

Kamui began stuttering out a denial. Arashi whacked Sorata lightly.

"Leave him alone. His reasons are his own. Stop teasing the poor boy." Arashi chastised.

Kamui just glared as a laughing Sorata was dragged away by an exasperated Arashi. Yuzuriha followed the couple, casting a sweet smile to Kamui in parting.

Kamui sighed, continuing on his way to the bus stop. Sorata's joke had hit a little too close to home. Kamui was, in part, continuing to take the bus because of a special someone. Not that he was dating that special someone…even if he _really_ wanted to. Whoa. Back up. Kamui stumbled as he realized what he had just thought.

Lately, Kamui had been spending a lot of time with Subaru. After the day Kamui had returned Subaru's handkerchief, the two had always sat beside each other on the bus. It was an unspoken agreement. They had even gone to a café together twice. Subaru was easy to talk to, even though he seemed so intimidating at first. Subaru had been this perfect porcelain being- unreachable. But now…something had changed. Kamui didn't know what exactly, but there was definitely a change. Kamui had gotten to know Subaru, as much as anyone could in two weeks time. Subaru made Kamui smile just by glancing at him and Kamui lived to make Subaru smile. That smile had captured him; he was immediately addicted to it.

Kamui was so lost in thought that he almost missed the bus. He hurried on, ignoring the annoyed look on the driver's face. He scanned the passengers to see if Subaru was there (Kamui never knew if Subaru would board the bus before or after he did). He smiled slightly at seeing the familiar crop of dark hair and piercing emerald eyes. (**1**) Kamui made his way over to the other man and plopped down in the seat next to him. Subaru turned to him and cast a small but utterly sweet smile. Kamui hoped he wasn't as red as he felt.

"Hi, Kamui. How was your day?" Subaru's voice had an instant calming effect.

"It was good. What about you? Did you have any classes today?" Kamui asked chirpily.

"No, not today."

Subaru was sitting with his hands loosely in his lap. The sleeve of his right arm was bunched up slightly, making a creamy wrist and forearm visible. Kamui's gaze held at a particular point on the arm. There was a dark blue shadow blossoming on it. Where had Subaru gotten that? Subaru noticed Kamui's intent look and quickly pulled down his shirt sleeve, covering any markings from view. Kamui noticed Subaru's sudden tenseness and wisely chose not to question him about the bruise.

Neither spoke for a moment. Then Kamui started to babble about something funny that happened in one of his classes and Subaru relaxed again. As the younger teen chattered, Subaru took the chance to study Kamui. Large amethyst pools sparkled with life, as if they actually were jewels. Kamui's eyes always made him seem younger, so much more vulnerable. Kamui was naïve and yet not. Subaru smiled at the other boy. He's had a growing fondness of the young teen since he first met him. Kamui reminded him of the way he used to be, and yet at the same time, someone completely different than himself. Subaru was snapped out of his daze when Kamui asked him question.

"Hey, Subaru, do you want to meet up this Sunday?"

Kamui's was blushing fiercely, making Subaru want to grin.

"Sure. Is there somewhere you wanted to go?"

Kamui nodded hesitantly.

"I thought we could go to that park that's around the corner from Larkspur Lane." Kamui suggested.

Subaru nodded in agreement and Kamui broke into a wide smile. Kamui's expression warmed Subaru instantly. Kamui tended to have that affect on him, though he didn't know why. When he's around Kamui he gets a feeling he can't quite place. It's familiar somehow. Subaru's breath caught in his thought as realization hit him- it's similar to the way he used to feel with Seishirou.

* * *

Aoki stood behind his desk, packing up his papers and books. A knocking at his classroom door alerted him to another's presence. He looked up to see Karen, smiling weakly.

"Hey there." She spoke softly.

"Hey. You heading home?" Aoki smiled at the beautiful woman before him.

"Yes, I just wanted to stop by first." Karen sobered slightly. "We need to talk."

That last sentence sent alarm bells blaring in Aoki's head. Every man learned to fear that sentence. It never resulted in anything beneficial for them.

"Alright."

Karen stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Karen stared into Aoki's deep eyes, eventually pulling her gaze away. She loved this man so much. Karen had not lived a very happy life. She never knew her father and had a very bad relationship with her mother before she died. All of her past relationship had failed badly for some reason. When Karen had met Aoki she had felt that she had finally found someone who would love her back. He was so kind, so gentle… so _married_. Even though he was a wonderful friend and confidant, and everything she had ever desired, she knew she would never have him. Even when Aoki started having marriage problems and one accidental kiss had led to a relationship, Karen knew she didn't have him, not fully. A part of his heart would always belong to his wife, and that killed her. This relationship, her _dream_ relationship, had caused her more pain than any of the other failed ones she had had. How ironic, she smiled bitterly. Forcing herself to meet his eyes, she finally spoke.

"Aoki, you know how much I love you," She swallowed, pushing away the oncoming tears. "But we can't continue this relationship."

Aoki stared at her in shock. He knew she had been acting differently lately, slightly unsure, but he hadn't expected this.

"I- why?"

"You're married." Her words were like a punch to the gut. "I know you say you don't love her, and that you care for me, but you do love her. I know you love me, but if you really loved me more than her you would have left her by now. I know that sounds unfair, but it's true. I know you say you stay for daughter and I can understand that, I can _respect_ that… But it seems like you just use that as an excuse. I see the way this hurts you, lying to your family. I know you're confused and that you've convinced yourself you don't care for you wife, but you do. God, as much as it kills me to admit it, you do love her. I can't hurt you like this anymore and I can't hurt myself like this anymore. It's not fair to anyone."

Aoki was frozen in place by the time she finished speaking. He wanted to deny everything, to tell her she was the only one he loved, but he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry. I love you, very much. Don't forget that." The tears finally started to stream down her face as she fled the room, leaving Aoki alone to crumble.

* * *

The next afternoon was bright with sunshine and endless blue skies. Yuzuriha fidgeted in her seat, glancing back at the clock once again. The bell would ring in two minutes. Yuzuriha turned back to the blackboard and tried to concentrate on the teacher explaining the significance of Shylock's dream (**2**). Yuzuriha's eyes found their way back to the clock. One minute until school lets out. She bit her lip. Today would be her first 'tutoring session' with Mr. Kusanagi and she was nervous, not to mention excited.

The bell rang loudly. Yuzuriha grabbed her books and flew out of the classroom. She went to her locker and packed her bag. She wandered the halls for a little while, waiting for the school to clear out a bit. Yuzuriha finally decided she it was time and entered Kusanagi's class.

"Missy."

Kusanagi smiled warmly and she saw the love in his eyes. All of her nervousness and fear left her.

**To Be Continued**

(**1**) Thank you to everyone who told me Subaru's actual eye colour (I blame my confusion on the ever-changing anime eyes -.-).

(**2**) Shylock is a character from Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice. She's in English/Language Arts/Literature (whatever you want to call it) class.

**Author's Note:** Alright, well the votes are in, and Yuuto is the winner. You can look forward to some Karen/Yuuto romance. :) Anyways, I'm sorry it's taken so long to update and that it's so short. Please forgive me. I'll try to be faster next update!


	10. Wishing, Dreaming, Wanting

-**Strangers on the Bus**-

**- Wishing, Dreaming, Wanting -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

**Warnings: **Implied abuse, shounen-ai, AU

**Pairings: **Kamui/Subaru, Yuzuriha/Kusanagi implied

Yuuto sat on a bench, the park quiet except for the rustle of leaves. He took a breath of the crisp air. Yuuto leaned back against the wood, his form draped comfortably over the bench, staring at the passing clouds, swaying branches occasionally blocking his view. He had come to this park almost every Sunday for the past year. It was a lovely park, quiet and serene, a fantastic place to relax. Yuuto often preferred to visit the area during the mornings, while there were few to no people. On her way home from Church, Karen would sometimes stop and sit with him. He closed his eyes. He missed her. He had barely seen her the past few days, but from what he did see, he could tell she was sad. Seeing the sadness in her eyes that had no place there pained him more than he would have liked to admit.

Yuuto sensed a presence sit down beside him, but did not bother to open his eyes. He knew who it was. He could smell her subtle perfume, a mix of vanilla and spice. He felt a head fall to his shoulder softly. Still, he did not move, just leaned his head slightly atop of hers.

"I broke up with him."

"I know."

A cool breeze washed over them. The clouds continued to pass and the leaves continued to rustle. Neither spoke another word, just leaned against each other in silent comfort.

* * *

Kamui leaned back against rough bark, tilting his head to stare up at the amber sky peaking through leaves above him. A gentle smiled was fixed on his lips in contentment. Subaru's gaze was solidly set on the sight before him. Subaru stood to the side of Kamui, who was sprawled out on the shaded ground, his legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back on the palms of his hands, which were behind him slightly. He looked like a kid, Subaru thought.

When they had first met up that afternoon, Kamui had been somewhat twitchy and nervous, but he soon relaxed. The two had wandered the park for a while, stopping at a café for dinner.

The sun was setting now, and Subaru's breath caught at the deep beauty of the scene. Golden light engulfed Kamui. Now and then a breeze would blow dark bangs into his eyes, but Kamui didn't bother to move them. His form was loose, his eyes half-closed. Subaru had never seen Kamui this…happy.

Subaru lowered himself to the ground and leaned back against the tree, his shoulders brushing the Kamui's.

He stared at the evening sky before him. Pink sky chased gold. The colors flowed, leaking into each other. The darkest pinks looked almost red.

"The sky's on fire."

Subaru wasn't sure if it had been he or Kamui who whispered the statement.

The park was quiet, besides echoes of the distant world.

Subaru jerked when he felt Kamui reaching for the hands rested in his lap. He looked down. Kamui was gently cradling his right hand, stroking his thumb over a fading bruise.

"They shouldn't hurt you. No one should hurt you."

Subaru knew it was Kamui who spoke this time.

He shouldn't have been surprised. The raven-haired boy wasn't stupid and was too worn by life to be naïve.

It was dark then and Subaru wondered when the sun had disappeared. An few stars dotted the sky; glimmers of light to save them from getting lost in the darkness.

"I don't love him. Not anymore."

Subaru's voice was level, hiding everything as usual. It was surprisingly easy to say. He had never dared to before this point.

Though he couldn't see Kamui, he felt him nod.

Quiet.

Kamui stood and Subaru followed.

They walked for a few minutes, down the dusty cement path, until they reached a fountain. Spotlights could be seen, distorted, through the rippling water, lighting up the fountain. They both stood, watching the water move freely. Still, neither spoke. The sound of their deep breaths was sucked up by the thunder of the water.

Then they were turning. Then they were staring. Then they were moving. Lips met in a shock of pleasure and confusion. They couldn't hear anything, not even the roaring of the fountain. In that moment time stopped, everything stopped. There was nothing but each other. Then they were pulling back.

Subaru didn't know why. Why now? Why him? They hadn't known each other very long. They were just strangers who had met on the bus. That's all. He had never felt an interest in anyone else in all the time he had been with Seishirou. Then Kamui kissed him again and he decided he didn't care why.

* * *

A strong hand gripped a limp one.

Fuuma stared at his little sister. So still. She was so _still_. She looked almost dead. Like their mother. He shivered and held the pale hand more tightly. Kotori's hair fanned out around her. Her eyes were shut and her chest rose steadily, as if sleeping. He wanted to just reach out and shake her. Wake up, sleepy head. Fuuma pushed back the irrational though away.

He stared out the hospital window at star-littered sky. He was tired, so completely exhausted. Maybe he was asleep right now. Maybe he was actually tucked into his bed with Kotori safely asleep in the next room. Maybe this was just all some giant messed up dream. Because this couldn't be real.

* * *

Yuzuriha laid flat her bed, staring into nothingness.

She loved Kusanagi. She really did. She knew most could only see her as a child. She knew _he_ could only see her as a child, no matter how hard he tried not to. She had wanted to be with him so much. Now she was and she couldn't help feeling…

"Disappointed."

Her choked whisper held all the confused pain she felt.

She was like a child who yearned for a toy so desperately, but once they got it, some of the appeal left. Wanting something gives it value, perhaps more than value than should be placed on it.

She was disappointed that she couldn't be with Kusanagi in public. She was disappointed that no one would accept it, be happy for them. She was disappointed that Kusanagi felt guilty. That hurt her most of all. He felt guilty for being with her. She knew it. He felt like he was doing something wrong, that he was only going to hurt her. He thought of her a child. A child who didn't understand what they were doing, like she didn't understand what she was getting herself into. He felt like he was taking advantage of her.

She felt a sharp stab of anger.

But he wasn't. She was intelligent. She knew who she was. She knew what she was doing. She knew.

She didn't want to feel like this anymore. She didn't want Kusanagi to feel like this ever.

She didn't understand what she wanted anymore. Tears came to her eyes unbidden. This just proved everyone right- that we was fickle, an uncertain child.

* * *

A dark head laid heavily on the side of the white hospital bed. Fuuma shifted in his sleep, his hand still clutching his sister's hand like the lifeline it was.

The siblings' father stood at the end of the bed, looking down at his children sadly. Kotori was everything to Fuuma. She was his light. It may seem like he protected her, looking out for her from everything and anyone that could hurt her, but really, she was the one who took care of him. She made Fuuma the man he was. If he lost her… The old man shook his head as if to banish the dark thought. Fuuma would be lost without her. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

Shaking his head, he left the room.

Even breaths were all that could be heard in the silent room. Even those were hushed, as if being swallowed by the darkness.

Suddenly, a gasp sounded in the room.

Fuuma's fingers twitched slightly, before resuming their firm grip. The soft hand he held squeezed back.

Kotori laid unmoving, holding onto her brother, staring at the dark ceiling with wide eyes.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note: **I managed to get some metaphorical stuff in the beginning there, heh. Apparently I wasn't in the mood for dialogue… Thanks for everyone's continued support. I really appreciate you guys not abandoning this fic, even with my atrociously scarce updating.


	11. Stand Up

-**Strangers on the Bus -**

**- Stand Up -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

Faded green grass brushed against stone with the wind. A lone figure sat in the quiet cemetery. Fingers played over engraved letters.

"Hokuto," Subaru breathed. "I don't know what to do."

Cemeteries are always somber, holding lost souls and visited by weeping mourners; today Subaru felt more like the former than the latter. The sky was grey and echoes of thunder could be heard in the distance, seeming to amplify his mood.

"I- I don't know if I can leave. I'm tied to Seishirou. Even if I can't love him anymore, I still care for him. I still love the memory of him. Hokuto, you were always the smart one. Tell me, sister, what should I do?" He quieted as if awaiting a reply, receiving none but the soft whistle of the wind.

**

* * *

**

"I really like her." Yuuto spoke suddenly, interrupting the silence of the room. Kusanagi looked up at him from his desk.

"Right..." Kusanagi said confusedly.

"Karen," Yuuto stressed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I really like her. More than I should."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Neither said anything more and Kusanagi went back to his lunch.

"That's it?" Yuuto hissed, appalled at his friend's nonchalant attitude towards his distress.

"Well, what did you want me to say?" Kusanagi looked over at his friend, disgruntled.

"How about some advice? Some compassion?" Yuuto exclaimed, voice steadily rising.

"Fine. Tell her how you feel then."

"I can't do that!" Yuuto cast an outraged look at his friend.

"Why not?" Kusanagi was growing more annoyed. Yuuto could be rather hysterical when he was obsessing over a problem.

"Because that would ruin everything! What if she liked me too and we got together, but then we break up, and we do the whole 'we'll stay friends' thing, but you know that never works out." Yuuto paused, having run out of air. "People always say they'll stay friends, but they rarely do. Even then, their relationship is never the same."

"Oh. Well. I don't know. If you like Karen enough to want to start a relationship with her, shouldn't you like her enough to be willing to take a chance on this? And even if you do, y'know, end things eventually, wouldn't having been with her for that time have been worth it? You and Karen- you guys are, I dunno, special. You're really great together. As friends, I mean. So if do break up, then I think you guys would be able to keep that connection. I don't think it's something you can really lose." Kusanagi said haltingly, very uncomfortable with the overall situation. The other man tilted his head in thought. A gentle smile graced his lips as he looked at Kusanagi with warmth.

"You're right. Thank you."

**

* * *

**

Yuzuriha rubbed her eyes, managing to hold back a yawn. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and was paying for it now. It had been a struggle just to stay awake through her classes. Still, the exhaustion was worth it, for she had come to a decision the night before while lying in bed.

The bell rang and the tiredness seemed to disappear. Yuzuriha could feel her heart pounding. The class quickly cleared and she was left along with Kusanagi.

"Hey, Missy. Is something wrong?" Her teacher asked, coming to stand beside her.

"No. I just," she hesitated. "Would you…kiss me?"

Kusanagi froze. Kiss her? He couldn't…She was so young, so innocent. He was so much older, more experienced. It was wrong. He took a step back without realizing it. Yuzuriha's face fell.

"I can't." The strangled answer was the deciding factor. Yuzuriha looked at the man before her sadly.

"Then I can't be with you." With that said, she turned swiftly and walked away, leaving a stunned Kusanagi behind her.

**

* * *

**

Fuuma reluctantly opened his eyes and straightened, groaning as his back protested. He glanced at the clock on the wall and was surprised to find he had slept through most of the day. He was about to get up to stretch when he felt fingers rubbing against his hand. He swung his gaze to his sister, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Kotori!" He hadn't even realized the cry had come from himself. Fuuma immediately leaned over his sister, stroking her hair gently, overwhelmed with a feeling of immense relief. "Kotori? Are you okay? Do you know where you are?"

"Fuuma, shh." He had almost forgotten how sweet her voice was. "I'm okay. I know where I am; I'm in the hospital. Hey, now. It's okay." Kotori soothed. Fuuma hadn't even realized he was crying.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," came his hushed apology. Kotori looked at her brother with sorrow-filled eyes.

"Don't apologize. This isn't you fault. There was nothing to protect me from anyways. It was an accident."

"_He_ pushed you down the stairs." Fuuma spit, his tone changing with the memory of the one who put Kotori here to begin with.

"No, no, it's wasn't like that." Kotori shook her head. "He hadn't meant to. I startled him. I touched him and- and he just struck out. It was like, like a reaction, that's all."

Fuuma remained silent, refusing to forgive as easily as his sister had. Pushing away the tense thoughts, Fuuma smiled brightly at his sister.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was really worried about you." Kotori's smile grew. He knew he could never live without that smile.

"Don't tell me you're getting all soft on me?" Kotori teased.

"Of course not. I just missed having someone around the house that could actually cook." Fuuma returned, admiring the laughter it drew from his sister.

**

* * *

**

Yuzuriha rushed into the house, passing by the others gathered in the living room without a word, and all but stomps to her room. A resounding slam alerted the others that the younger girl was most likely locked up in her room fuming or brooding or both (whatever teen angst consisted of these days).

Sorata raised an eyebrow in question. "That time of the month?" The comment earned him a sharp slap to the back of the head from Arashi. "What!" Sorata exclaimed. Kamui grinned from his place on the couch across from the arguing pair. The squabble was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Kamui said, making his way over to the door. Upon seeing who stood before him, Kamui broke into a wide smile. Kamui allowed himself to be pulled into a hug as Sorata and Arashi appeared behind him, surprised at the scene before them. Kamui, after all, was not known for being the touchy-feely type. The teenager hugging him had light hair and an infectious smile.

"It's good to see you, Kamui. I've missed having you around." The other boy said as they parted.

"I've missed you too, Keiichi. What are you doing here?"

"Blunt as always." Keiichi laughed. "I was visiting my grandmother and wanted to stop by before I left."

Sorata cleared his throat exaggeratedly. Kamui rolled his eyes and turned to face his two housemates.

"Arashi, Sorata, this is Keiichi. We went to school together before I moved here." Kamui introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Keiichi said sincerely.

"Um, we're going to go upstairs then…" Kamui motioned for his friend to follow him to his room. Once the door was closed securely behind them, Kamui pulled Keiichi into another hug.

"I really have missed you." Kamui's voice was muffled in his friend's shoulder. Keiichi's brow crinkled in concern; he and Kamui were close, but Kamui generally wasn't one for physical contact.

"Kamui?" Keiichi questioned softly. "Is something wrong?"

After a moment of silence, Kamui finally spoke, "Things haven't been so great here. Some of those guys from the gang, they're still after me. They followed me here. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, Kei, so I just kinda…tried to stay away from everyone. Only, it didn't work out so well. I accidentally…I put Kotori into a coma. I pushed her down a flight of stairs and she hit her head pretty badly. She, she touched me and I, I j-just kinda pushed her. And there was all this blood and Fuuma was so _mad_, Kei. He was so _hurt. _I hurt them both. I didn't mean to, Kei, I didn't mean to. I only wanted to protect them, I just, I couldn't, I-" Kamui stopped, out of breath. Kei hushed him gently.

"Kamui, hey now. I know you didn't mean to hurt them. I know how much they mean to you and I know that you would never hurt someone you care about. And you said it yourself, pushing Kotori was an _accident_." He loosened his grip on Kamui and led him over to sit on the bed. "Things are hard now, but they'll get better. Everything will get better." Kamui ignored the fact that the promise was an empty one and that Keiichi couldn't possibly know such things for certain. Instead he took comfort in the words, allowing them to sooth him. The two sat on the bed, side by side, while Kamui related the happenings of the last few weeks to his friend. All the while, Keiichi kept one arm wrapped around Kamui's shoulders, protecting his friend as Kamui had done so many times for him. After many comforting words from Keiichi, the two lapsed into silence.

"I have to go, Kamui." Keiichi said eventually, reluctantly. "My mom is going to be waiting for me. I'm sorry I can't stay longer."

"It's okay. I'm glad you came, Kei." Kamui said sincerely. The lighter-haired teen smiled back, standing up with Kamui. They walked down the stairs somewhat sadly, neither wanted to part with their friend.

As Keiichi opened the door and stepped out of the house, he sent Kamui a meaningful look. "Don't give up. No matter how bad things are, you don't ever give up." Kamui nodded, startled at the force of the statement. With those last words spoken, Keiichi leaves, the door closing behind him.

The light-haired boy was on the second step of the front porch when a voice stopped him, "I'm glad you came." Keiichi turned to see Sorata leaning against the porch railing, hiding in the shadows. The older boy was staring at him intently. "Kamui really needed a friend, someone who he could trust. We haven't made it easy on him," Sorata admitted.

Keiichi shook his head, dismissing Sorata's implications. "You've done more for him than you realize. You, all of you here," Keiichi gestured to the house, "mean so much to him. You're his family now." Sorata straightened, surprised, but not in the least upset. Keiichi cast a glance at the house behind him almost mournfully. "I don't want to leave him, but at least I know he has people here to rely on. Take good care of him."

Sorata watched as Keiichi drove away, the boy's words never leaving his mind.

**

* * *

**

Karen placed the last of her papers in her bag and stood up.

"You heading home?" Yuuto's voice drew her attention to where he leaned in the classroom doorway.

"Yes. You too?" Yuuto nodded in response.

"Hey, how about you let me take you out to dinner?" Yuuto asked, giving her puppy dog eyes when she hesitated.

"Well, how could I say no to a face like that?" Karen rolled her eyes, but followed Yuuto out nonetheless.

"Where are we going?" Karen dropped her bag into the back of her car.

"That place on the corner of Dollybird Street with the Alice in Wonderland motif." Yuuto gestured vaguely in the direction of the street. Karen's eyes lit up.

"The Mad Hatter! Oh, I definitely have to get an ice coffee now." Yuuto chuckled at her enthusiasm, knowing how much she loved those drinks (something he couldn't understand at all, as he thought they were disgustingly sweet).

"I'll follow you there." Karen said, getting into her own car and Yuuto began to move towards his.

**

* * *

**

Subaru sat on his bed, staring intently at the packed bags at his feet. He was going to leave. Somewhere between the graveyard and the apartment, he had made the decision that it was time to go, and that it had been for some time now. He wasn't moving out for Kamui; the boy was merely a catalyst.

The familiar smell of smoke burnt his nostrils and Subaru looked up to see Seishirou leaning casually against the bedroom doorway, cigarette in hand. Subaru noted the white slip of paper Seishirou had laid on the dresser.

"New target?" He mumbled absently before dragging his gaze back to the man before him. Seishirou just smiled.

His gaze flicked down to Subaru's bags. "Where are you going?" It was asked to easily in the same smooth tone Seishirou used for everything else. Subaru studied the slightly slouched man opposite him. He was dressed in the same slick, black suit he always wore. Subaru was only sat a few feet away and the smell of aftershave and cigarettes invaded his senses. Everything about this man was so familiar, so safe in its own twisted way. He looked just as he always did, but something gave Subaru pause. His smile. That horrible, ugly smile that haunted him was different, but only slightly so; it was slightly more gentle, slightly wider, slightly more real. "Where are you going?" The question was repeated and Subaru almost changed his mind.

"I'm going to stay with a friend from school." Subaru's voice seemed much too loud in the quiet room. He stood and picked up his bags. Seishirou just continued to smile and moved aside. The younger man squared his jaw and moved stiffly out of the bedroom, and out of the apartment, ignoring the hurt that Seishirou didn't fight for him to stay.

**

* * *

**

"Hey look, our table is free." Yuuto nodded towards a table near the back of the restaurant. Yuuto went over to the table, pulling out Karen's chair and giving a little bow, earning soft laugh in response. This had been dubbed "their table" a while ago, after one of the pair's countless visits to the restaurant.

A waitress promptly scurried over and handed them menus. After Karen ordered her beloved iced coffee, the friends were left alone to talk.

"What's on your mind?" Karen asked after seeing Yuuto would not be the one to start the conversation.

'Whatever do you mean? Can't a friend take another friend out once in a while?" Yuuto quickly put on an innocent, puzzled expression.

"Of course. But as much as I love you, my dear, you are cheap. You don't offer to pay unless you absolutely have to. And, we rarely go out to dinner on week nights."

"Firstly, I would like to say I resent the accusation of being cheap. I'm always a perfect gentleman and offer to pay for dinner all the time. I just happened to forget my wallet last time, and the time before that, I had lost my credit card." He ignored Karen's exasperated look. "Secondly, I invited you out tonight because I wanted to spend time with you tonight. Is that such a crime?" Yuuto asked dramatically. Receiving only a skeptical expression, he gave in. "Okay, okay. I did have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it?"

"I like you." Yuuto said casually. Karen was about to laugh when she realized what he meant. Her smile fell away.

"I'm still not over him." The redhead spoke softly.

"I know." He nodded, smiling sadly. "But I still like you."

Neither speaks, not knowing what to say. The waitress returns with drinks, taking their orders and leaving them with their silence.

"I think I'm starting to like you too." Karen admits quietly, finally breaking the awkward silence. Yuuto smiles.

**

* * *

**

Subaru's head sat comfortably in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the side of his seat. The bus slowed to a stop, but soon began moving again, emitting the soothing hum of the engine. There was a rustling as someone took the seat beside him. He tilted his head slightly, looking at the teenager beside him out of the corner of his eye. The raven-haired boy next to him didn't speak, but shot him a shy smile.

"I moved out." Subaru announced suddenly, lifting his head and turning partly towards the other.

Kamui started a bit, surprised, then relaxed. "I'm glad." And he really was.

"We're still just strangers." Subaru said, after a pause.

"I know…but I still feel a connection with you." Kamui blushed. "I care about you a lot."

"I care for you too." Subaru felt a rare smile light his features.

The two strangers quieted, content in each other's company as they enjoyed the lull of the bus.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Crossed Lines

-**Strangers on the Bus**-  
**- Crossed Lines -  
****By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

Golden locks trailed between slim fingers as a far-away gaze watched that which had long since passed. A tall, aged cherry tree dominated the large backyard; flowers, shrubs, and grasses all shrinking under its majestic presence. She leaned back into the warmth of the presence behind her and strong arms encircled her waist in response. She knew he was seeing the same distant memories play out that she was.

"What are you thinking of?" She hadn't needed to ask.

"How things have changed." He hadn't needed to answer.

"Things haven't changed all that much." He didn't contradict her words because Kotori was almost right as often as Fuuma was stubborn.

The siblings continued to stare out at the backyard, continued to remember.

"I want you to forgive Kamui," she said suddenly, firmly, refusing to allow these to become wasted words. "Things haven't changed that much." It was an explanation and an argument. "I know you were the one he hurt the most. You had to suffer, watching me and losing hope each day, I know. I know you. And I know Kamui. And I'm going to be selfish. Forgive Kamui."

And Fuuma couldn't say 'no', so he didn't say anything at all. The two continued to stand and stare, content to just be.

**

* * *

**

Scenery flew by as the bus moved along the street, Kamui's eyes following it. He bit his lip, sneaking a look at the man sitting next to him; Subaru pretended he didn't notice. Kamui's eyes moved back to the window. It had been almost two weeks since Subaru had announced that he had left his lover, four days since their last 'real' date, and a lot longer since Kamui and Subaru had kissed. Kamui really wanted to kiss him. He shot another supposed-to-be-discreet look at Subaru; Subaru ignored another not-so-discreet glance. Kamui really, _really_ wanted to kiss him. And now he felt like a girl. He groaned and refused to acknowledge Subaru's amused glance. Subaru didn't get to be amused. It was his fault Kamui was groaning to begin with. It was his fault he was deprived so. Kamui was a hormonal teenage boy and he needed some kind of physical affection. And, okay, so he hadn't exactly initiated anything physical. And maybe he wasn't exactly being fair cursing Subaru in his head (not only could blame not be placed on Subaru, but he couldn't very well defend himself if Kamui didn't say any of it aloud). But he was a deprived, hormonal, and consequently irrational teenage boy who needed his boyfriend to kiss him, damn it.

"Do you want to come over?" Kamui's abruptly asked in a strangled voice.

Subaru looked at the teen beside him and smiled warmly. "Sure."

**

* * *

**

Yuzuriha sat in her desk, back straight and head held high. Kusanagi had asked her to stay after class and, after squashing down the immediate reaction to outright refuse, she agreed. It had been days since she had walked out on her teacher and Kusanagi hadn't tried to talk to her (in an intimate manner) since.

"Thank you for staying." Kusanagi said, closing the classroom door. "I've thought a lot about everything since you walked out that day. And I'm sorry for backing away and making you feel like a child. I just-" He paused and rubbed at his temples. He looked tired and so much older. "I'm just so much older. I'm you're teacher, you should be able to trust me, to, not to...I shouldn't have-"

Yuzuriha felt angry and sad and so much in love, and it all just mixed together into a confusion of emotions. She wanted him to stop talking; he wasn't saying what he was supposed to say. He wasn't trying get her back, he was just explaining why he couldn't. It was all too much and she just wanted him to stop talking, so she kissed him. He was talking and then he wasn't because her mouth was on his and he was frozen in place.

Time stopped.

The door opened.

Suddenly Kusanagi was being held up against the whiteboard, an irate Sorata practically growling in front of him.

"What the fuck are you doing? She's a kid! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Yuzuriha was crying. How did things go so wrong so fast?

"Stop! Sorata, stop! He didn't do anything. I kissed him." She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she had done. She was so lost and she realized, at that moment, what everyone kept telling her- she was just a kid. She wasn't an adult, no matter how much she wanted to be or how much she pretended to be. She was just a kid playing make-believe and hoping no one would notice.

Sorata ground his teeth together and shoved the distraught man away. He turned to Yuzuriha and began pushing her towards the door.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Sorata hissed as they left.

Yuzuriha was still crying silent tears by the time they were outside of the school and reached Arashi. She ignored the stares from the other students they passed in the hallways.

"Yuzuriha, honey, what's wrong? What happened?" Arashi asked worriedly, rushing to her side.

"When I went to see what was keeping her, I found her math teacher kissing her." Sorata barked before she had a chance to answer. Arashi turned wide eyes to the girl beside her.

"It wasn't like that!" Yuzuriha cried. "I kissed him. He didn't do anything."

"Well, I didn't see him moving away." Sorata said coldly.

"You didn't give him a chance!" Yuzuriha screeched, moving away quickly, starting on her walk home.

The three traveled in an uncomfortable silence. Yuzuriha crumbling little by little, angry at herself, at Kusanagi, at Sorata, at life in general. Arashi kept one arm securely around the younger girl, still unsure of the situation, but knowing Yuzuriha needed some comfort right now. Sorata walked a few steps behind, confused at what he saw, the need to protect still immediate.

When they finally arrived home, Yuzuriha promptly ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. Arashi followed and tried to coax the girl out of her room, while Sorata remained downstairs, not knowing what to do. He spent a few moments listening to Arahi's muffled voice calling to Yuzuriha before heading over to Kamui's room. He hesitated outside the bedroom, flinching when he heard Yuzuriha's yell of "I hate him" from down the hall (he had no doubt that he was the "him" spoken of). He sighed and pushed open Kamui's door.

"Kam-"

The sight that greeted him was Kamui sitting on his bed beside another man, basically making out and looking all around too comfortable with each other. The two figures on the bed halted all actions at once and slowly turned their heads to face Sorata, whom, at the moment, could not recall how to move. Kamui was looking decidedly devastated and his friend distinctly uncomfortable. Moving. Right. Okay, he could do that. Sorata took two steps backwards and shut the door. He continued to stare at the closed door for a seemingly immeasurable period of time before making his was back downstairs and into the living room in a daze.

"I have to stop opening doors," he moaned, flopping down and burying his face in the couch cushions.

**

* * *

**

Kamui and Subaru both looked at random places around the room, avoiding each other's gaze. Awkwardness had engulfed them and brought along silence with it. The room was lit only by the sunlight coming through the window. Both were flushed.

"I should probably get back to the apartment. I have a paper to write." Subaru spoke softly.

"Right. Yeah, schoolwork, me too. Um, right." Kamui stumbled over his words, at last allowing his eyes to meet Subaru's. Their eyes locked and the awkwardness seemed to be replaced by something else. Both held the new-relationship-glow, excitement and happiness bubbling beneath the calm surface. A wide smile made its way onto Subaru's face and Kamui knew, then, that seeing that smile was worth anything he had to go through to get to that point.

**

* * *

**

Karen rummaged around the fridge and grabbed her water bottle. When she straightened and stood, she was startled to find Seiichiro behind her (who was looking rather surprised himself).

"Ah, Karen, hello."

"Hello, Seiichiro. How are you?" Karen focused on appearing calm, as did Seiichiro, while they were both distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?"

"Good, thanks," she paused, not knowing what to say. She hadn't spoken to Seiichiro since she had told him they couldn't continue their affair. "How's May doing?" Karen asked. Seiichiro's daughter was a safe subject.

"She's doing great. A boy in her class stole one of her markers and now they're apparently dating." Seiichiro chuckled.

"Seven years old and already has boys after her. You'll have to keep an eye on that one." Karen teased.

"Don't I know it."

"How's," she hesitated, "Jessica?" Karen held her breath, waiting for the reply.

"She's well. We've been talking a lot lately. Becoming closer. We're- things are…better. Than they have been." Though his words were stilted, a genuine sense of love shined through them.

"I'm glad." Karen was surprised to find she truly is.

"Well, I better get home; I'm taking May to dance class tonight." He sent her a smile, the one that she thought she would never be able to live without. "Goodnight, Karen." There was something final in the whispered statement and Karen was once again taken aback to find that she was okay with that.

"Goodbye, Seiichiro." The words held the remnants of their fading love.

She watched him walk away feeling more free and more happy than she had in a long time.

She had seen the warmth that flooded his features when he spoke of his family. She saw and she knew that she had made the right choice.

**

* * *

**

Karen entered the house, hanging her coat up in the closet by the door. Walking past the living room, she stopped when she noticed Sorata sitting on the couch with his head hidden in his hands. He was mumbling incoherently about burning eyes and being punished.

"Sorata, what's wrong?" Karen asked, alarmed.

"It's Yuzuriha. Our sweet little Yuzuriha." He muttered into his hands. "And Kamui, he, ugh," he broke off with a groan. Finally lifting his head, he continued, "You need to talk to Yuzuriha. She's locked herself in her room and won't let anyone in. I walked in on her earlier today kissing her math teacher. The only reason I didn't call the police or the school or you or anything is because she said she was the one to kiss him and that he didn't do anything. I just, I don't know what to do. And she hates me right now. You just really need to talk to her." With a sigh, he put his head firmly back into his hands.

Karen immediately made her way up to Yuzuriha's room. She placed a hand on Arashi's shoulder, telling her it was okay and that she would talk to the younger girl. Arashi reluctantly gave up her spot at the door and went downstairs to talk to her boyfriend. Karen gently knocked against the closed door.

"Yuzuriha? It's Karen. May I come in?"

There was a click and the door opened. Karen pushed it open and walked in, shutting the door behind her. Yuzuriha had reclaimed her spot on her bed with Inuki wrapped around her. The older woman took a seat at the end of the bed.

"Yuzuriha, what happened today?"

"I-Mr. Kusanagi- he- and I just- he was saying no- and I just, just kissed him. And, and then Sorata came in and he slammed him against the wall and he started yelling and he was so _mad_ and it was all my fault." Yuzuriha cried with a fresh onslaught of tears.

"Yuzuriha, honey. Shh, it's okay." Karen shushed, pulling the girl into her arms. "Sorata isn't mad anymore. He's just confused. He was afraid of anyone hurting you. He was just trying to protect you, but he's not mad. And I doubt Mr. Kusanagi is either. Why did you kiss him?" Karen asked carefully.

"Because I love him." came the instant reply. Then quieter, "I had thought that he loved me too."

"Did he tell you he loved you?"

"He had said he liked me. And we had dated, only not real dates, we just met and talked. We said it was tutoring. It wasn't much, he wouldn't kiss me or anything, but there was something there. I know he cared for me."

Karen nodded, not sure of how to feel at the news. Kusanagi had technically dated a student. He was so much older than her and Yuzuriha was such a naïve, emotional girl. It seemed cruel to her that Kusanagi would start something with the girl that he knew would never work. Karen didn't want to think he was playing with Yuzuriha, as she knew Kusanagi's character, but the whole situation was just so…unethical. Something about it just seemed wrong to her. She didn't want to judge, but she just couldn't seem to help it. Karen felt guilty for telling Yuzuriha to follow her heart. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to support this relationship had Kusanagi agreed to it.

"Yuzuriha, I know it probably feels like the end of the world right now, but it's not. Your first love is always special and always especially painful when it ends. Mr. Kusanagi never said he didn't care about you, he just doesn't want to take advantage of you. I know you think you're ready for this type of relationship, but you _are _still very young." Yuzuriha looked at Karen sharply, but didn't protest. "When you're older, you'll look back at the person you are now and realize how much you've grown and matured. Mr. Kusanagi is trying to do what he thinks is right. As someone who loves him, you should try to accept that."

Yuzuriha's face crumbled. "I know. I know I should. I know I've been selfish and childish," she bit out the word. "But I care about him so much. I can't imagine loving anybody else as much as this, even though I know I might one day. It just really hurts."

As tears began to flow down her flushed face once again, Yuzuriha fell into Karen's open arms.

"I know, but it'll get better." Karen rubbed the girl's shaking back soothingly. "Remember, it will get better."

Karen stayed with Yuzuriha for the next hour, comforting words breaking through the silence and tears now and then. Eventually, with dried eyes and a promise to talk to Kusanagi tomorrow, Yuzuriha asked to be left alone to her thoughts. Karen did as requested and went down to help with dinner.

"How is she?" Sorata asked anxiously as she approached him at the kitchen counter.

"She's fine. Just a little sad that things couldn't work out between her and Mr. Kusanagi." Karen laid a hand on the teenager's shoulder. "I'll finish up dinner. Why don't you go relax, okay?" Sorata nodded quietly and left the room.

Karen sighed and took over cooking the pasta and sauce. She tried to distract herself with the cooking, but she couldn't stop worrying about Yuzuriha.

Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed Yuuto's number.

"Hello, this is Yuuto."

"Hi, it's Karen. Are you busy?"

"No, not at all. I have all the time in the world for you." Karen rolled her eyes at his flirting.

"Don't forget, I can see through all your lines."

"Ah, yes. I guess I'll just have to be more original. So, what's up? Not that I don't love to hear from you, but I'm guessing you had a reason for calling me."

Karen bit her lip, stirring the sauce idly.

"Yes. I'm worried about Yuzuriha. It's just…You're friends with Kusanagi, right?"

"Yes, I am." Yuuto had a feeling he knew where the conversation was leading.

"This has to stay between us. Yuzuriha is in love with him. And apparently she told him this some time ago and they were dating for a while. They never did anything…physical. But… Did you know about this?"

"No," Yuuto responded honestly. "I knew she liked him and I knew that he cared for her. I didn't know they were ever dating, though."

"Oh. How do you feel about that? Them. Together."

"I support them I guess. They both genuinely care for each other." Yuuto made it sound so simple.

"But, doesn't the age difference bother you? Or the fact that he's her teacher?"

"Well, I know Kusanagi would never take advantage of her. I don't think they should become intimate until she's out of school, but I think it's great that they have both found someone who is willing to love them honestly. I don't think there's anything wrong about the way they feel, about the way Kusanagi feels."

"I've always believed in the power of love and mocked the barriers society created for it, but I just can't be comfortable with this." Karen admitted, frustrated.

"That's because everything in your head is telling you it's wrong, that he's taking advantage of the girl, that what she's feeling is only a crush or misplaced adoration. But he isn't hurting her or playing with her; he hasn't touched her. And right now, what she's feeling is true and real to her."

"I know. I do. I just can't support them having any sort of relationship besides student-teacher right now. I'm not happy with the fact that he 'dated' her." She breathed out heavily. "But it's over now and I guess, I'm just worried. She's so heart-broken right now. And I feel responsible for encouraging her before, when she talked to me about her romantic problems."

"Whatever happened, you are not responsible for what happened between them or the way Yuzuriha is feeling now. There's nothing wrong with feeling uncomfortable about the relationship they shared; it's understandable. You just have to be there for Yuzuriha right now." Yuuto's voice was calming and Karen found herself relaxing. "It will all turn out alright. Everything seems much worse than it is right now. Give it time."

"You're right. Thank you." Karen smiled unconsciously. "Well, I should go. I have a house full of growing teenagers to feed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until then, goodbye, Karen."

**

* * *

**

Seishirou fingered the small slip of paper carefully. He sat on the bed, briefly allowing his eyes to wander around his bedroom. It seemed to have much more space without any of Subaru's belongings lying about. Seishirou felt an empty smile touch his lips as he thought of Subaru leaving. He would have been proud of Subaru, if he cared one way or the other.

His eyes traveled down to the small piece of paper he was holding. He read the name written in simple block print aloud, "Kamui Shirou."

**To Be Continued**


	13. Words Like I Love You

**Strangers on the Bus**

**- Words Like "I Love You" -**

**By: Lil' Amethyst Angel**

Karen slowed as she neared the classroom. She wasn't sure if she knew what she wanted to say or even if she should be saying it. She would usually say with something like this, it wasn't her place to interfere, but in this case it was. Yuzuriha was her responsibility. Karen brushed away any lingering uncertainty as she entered the math classroom.

"Mr. Kusanagi?"

Kusanagi turned away from the blackboard. "Ms. Kasumi, how may I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you concerning a student of yours," she said, closing the door.

Kusanagi sighed and put the chalk down. "I'm assuming this is about Yuzuriha?"

"Yes. Last night she confided in me concerning some of the recent situations that have taken place between you two. She said you were dating for a period of time?"

"Yes." Kusanagi would not deny it.

"How," Karen felt her anger rising, "How can you justify it, leading her on like that?"

Kusanagi ran a hand over his eyes tiredly. "I didn't mean to. I just cared about her so much, more than I should have, and she seemed to hold the same feelings towards me. I was weak and I gave in, I'm not proud of it. I should have never agreed to date her; I know that. That's why I ended things yesterday. I couldn't let it continue, knowing this was just going to end up hurting her in the long run."

At his obvious distress and care for Yuzuriha, Karen calmed slightly. "I don't agree with what you did, but I am glad you ended things. You are her teacher. You're supposed to be someone safe, someone she can trust. I know you were not trying to take advantage of her, but you were. She's a teenager with a crush. She is not emotionally mature enough to handle a real relationship or realize the full consequences that a relationship such as this could bring. Having said that, I want to ask that you do not restart your relationship with her, at least, not until she is older."

Kusanagi looked away ashamedly. "I won't. I know I handled things badly. I won't make the same mistakes again."

"Thank you," Karen said softly. "It's just…I need to look after her. She's like a daughter to me, all of those kids are. I love them very much and I need to protect them." She didn't need to specify who she spoke of.

"I know. I'm glad Yuzuriha has someone as caring as yourself to look out for her."

Karen smiled. "I should start getting ready for first period." Kusanagi nods as she exited the room.

Karen was halfway down the hallway when Yuuto caught up to her.

"Why Karen, you are looking just lovely today." Yuuto's smooth voice greeted. Karen raised an eyebrow.

"As are you." Karen replied with laughter in her voice.

"I'm sure you're in a rush, but I wanted to ask if you would be so kind as to join me for lunch this Sunday?"

"It would be my pleasure." Karen smiled at the man beside her.

STRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUS

Yuzuriha stood a few feet away from her math class. School would start soon and she had wanted to talk to Kusanagi before his first class began, yet she just couldn't bring herself to take those last few steps. She was embarrassed over her juvenile actions and terrified of further rejection. She wanted to run far, far away, but she knew the longer she waited to talk things over with Kusanagi the harder it would be. She took a deep, calming breath and took the painful steps through the doorway.

"Mr. Kusanagi?" Yuzuriha's strangled voice barely carried through the silent room.

Kusanagi's head snapped over to where she stood and he wore an expression of shock. "Yuzuriha! Come in, please."

The young girl shifted uncomfortably and closed the door quietly behind herself. Standing in front of the larger man she felt much younger than she actually was.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have kissed you. I talked to Sorata and he understands that I was the one to blame for…what he walked in on. Yesterday, I was just so- I just couldn't understand why and- Do you not like me anymore? Have your feelings changed?"

"No," he whispered. "No, Yuzuriha, my feelings haven't changed. I didn't mean to hurt you, but we couldn't be together any longer. I couldn't live with myself if we did. Do you understand?"

"I…yes, I think I do understand. And even though I might not agree with everything you say, I should at least be able to respect it. I'm sorry for making things difficult yesterday. I won't push you anymore, but I want you to know that my feelings won't change. And, I was hoping, if we both still feel this way after I graduate that we could try to start a relationship then?"

"I care for you very much, Yuzuriha. It's for that reason that I could never ask you to wait for me."

"I want to wait. I will." Yuzuriha said determinedly, before backtracking, "I'm not saying you have to wait for me, though. I just mean, if you still have feelings for me in a few years, then maybe we can try again."

Kusanagi looked into her eyes, saw the hope written so clearly across her face.

"I'll wait for you." Kusanagi said softly, thinking Yuzuriha's blinding smile was worth it.

"Thank you," she spoke sincerely. The student cast a quick look at the clock hanging on the wall. "I guess I should start heading to homeroom. Goodbye, Mr. Kusanagi." With a wave and a smile, Yuzuriha was gone.

Kusanagi flopped into the seat closest to him. He was unsure if she would wait. She was so full of youthful naivety that blinded her to truths she didn't want to accept.

Kusanagi had always defined love as never wanting to let go, but knowing when it is time to let go. '_Maybe, it's not quite time yet. Maybe._' Kusanagi thought to himself.

STRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUS

Kamui sat quietly, absentmindedly chewing on a carrot stick while watching Sorata and Arashi banter. He smiled as Arashi sent a glare at Sorata for a pig-headed comment.

"Well, er, anyway, there's a fair in town this weekend. How about we go on Sunday?" Sorata asked, trying to smooth things over. Arashi smiled her assent. "I can even win you a teddy bear." This caused Arashi to send another glare his way.

"I'm perfectly capable of winning any of those games myself."

"I know, I know. You're a strong, independent, capable woman," Sorata quickly held up his hands in a surrendering motion at the look his girlfriend sent him. "Not mocking." Arashi just rolled her eyes, but Kamui could tell she was struggling to keep a smile from her face. "I was just trying to be _romantic_," Sorata moaned when she refused to soften.

Kamui snickered. "Maybe you should stop trying."

"I'll have you know I'm a very romantic person," Sorata huffed, affronted. At the snort from his girlfriend, an offended look fell upon his face. "Hey, I'm being double-tea-" The teenager stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell upon two figures at the back of the cafeteria. Arashi, who was beside him, straightened as well. Kamui turned to see who was standing behind him that garnered such attention. He felt his mouth go dry when he realized who the two students were.

Fuuma and Kotori stood at the back of the cafeteria, talking to a small group of friends. Kamui watched, transfixed, as Kotori leaned over and gave one of the girls in the group a hug. A few seconds later, Kotori had straightened and was looking right at Kamui. She turned back to the group, said a few words, and then began to tug Fuuma in the direction of the table that Kamui, Arashi and Sorata were sitting at. Kamui immediately whipped back around, hoping that maybe the two siblings would just pass him by.

Soon enough, both Fuuma and Kotori were standing at the edge of the table. The raven-haired teenager reluctantly looked up at his old friends through his bangs. Fuuma wore a blank expression and wouldn't look at Kamui, but Kotori's face was adorned with the same gentle smile it always held. Kamui gazed at her- Kotori with the golden hair and the golden smile and the golden heart- and, gods, she had never looked so beautiful. Kamui felt a lump form in his throat. He never thought he would see that smile again, least of all directed at him. He felt the foolish, overwhelming desire to burst into tears.

"May we sit down?" Kotori asked softly.

"Yes, of course, of course!" Sorata exclaimed, as he and Arashi moved down the bench to make room. "How are you, Kotori? We've all missed you, and you too, Fuuma."

Fuuma smiled half-heartedly in reply, while his sister awarded the couple sitting next to her with a large smile and an echo of a laugh. "I'm doing much better, thank you. The doctors say I should be fine. I've had some slight headaches, but besides that, everything is wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear that." Arashi spoke with genuine happiness coloring her voice.

Silence descended over the table for a moment before Kotori spoke again, "Kamui, I was wondering if Fuuma and I could talk to you alone?"

Kamui felt his stomach drop, but nodded his consent anyways. Sorata looked between Kamui and Fuuma uncertainly, but eventually stood along with Arashi.

"We'll be over there," Arashi said, pointing to another table a few meters away.

Kamui began to fidget once his friends, who he has come to think of as protectors, left. He couldn't bring himself to meet either of the pairs of eyes across from him. He was startled when a hand suddenly fell over his. He finally looked up only to find Kotori smiling at him softly, her fingers running over the back of his hand calmingly.

"It's okay." Kotori's voice is full of forgiveness and contentedness and everything Kamui had never again expected to hear. "I forgive you." The words broke something in Kamui, and the tears he had been trying to hold back filled his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry. Kotori, I'm so sorry. I never meant- I never wanted you hurt, not you or Fuuma. I'm sorry." Kamui broke off, a lump forming in his throat.

Fuuma had been watching the pair and decided now was the time to speak. "I forgive you, as well. I do want to be your friend again, Kamui. You mean a lot to me; you always have."

Kamui sat in shock, not knowing what to do or feel now that he had obtained the absolution he had so craved, but never imagined gaining. He found himself clutching at Kotori's pale hand. She squeezed his hand tightly in return. Fuuma was soon standing and making his way over to sit next to Kamui. The younger teen felt strong arms wrap around him. Falling into the hug, Kamui ignored the stares he knew they would be receiving from fellow students and enjoyed the closeness to Fuuma, enjoyed the connection that had just been reaffirmed with his old friend. Kotori's hand fell away from his and she moved to stand behind the two men, kissing them both on the cheek before taking a seat on the other side of Kamui.

STRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUS

The rest of the week passed uneventfully and Sunday rolled around without much drama taking place.

Karen entered the café, quickly spotting Yuuto and moving towards him.

"Hey there." Karen greeted.

"Well, hello. And how are you on this fine day?" Yuuto's smooth voice warmed Karen.

"Very well, thank you." They did not have time to continue the conversation, as a pretty, young waitress bounced up to the table.

"May I take your order?"

"An ice tea and a garden salad please." Karen requested.

"I'm not quite sure. What would you suggest, miss?" Yuuto sent a dazzling smile at the waitress, leaving her slightly flustered.

"Um, well, the turkey sandwiches here are fantastic."

"That would be lovely, thank you." Yuuto sent her a wink as she hurried away to collect their order.

Yuuto turned back to Karen and fidgeted slightly, before bending down to retrieve something from the bag at his feet. He pulled out a soft, white teddy bear. He quickly handed it to Karen, seemingly calm and collected, though Karen, who knew him well, could tell he was feeling rather unsure and shy (Karen ignored the little voice in her head that said how adorable he was). She graciously took the bear, placing it in her lap carefully, laughing at the overall situation.

"A teddy bear? Really? The great Yuuto, seducer of women, doesn't have a more original trick up his sleeve?" Karen joked.

Yuuto pouted and crossed his arms petulantly. "Hey, I'm trying to woo you here."

"Oh, really?" Karen raised an eyebrow. "Then try not flirting with the waitress."

"I was doing no such thing." Yuuto sounded positively scandalized.

"Mhmm." Karen's tone quite obviously implied she did not believe him at all and Yuuto sighed dramatically. The light-haired woman laughed softly, her voice causing Yuuto's heart to flutter. "Honestly, though, I love it." Karen gently stroked the bear.

"I thought you would," Yuuto said sincerely. "I know how much you like teddy bears."

They spent the rest of their lunch flirting and joking, simply enjoying their time together. As they finished their meal, Yuuto invited Karen to a movie and she happily accepted. They walked to the theatre, which was located near the café. The pair took their seats and awaited the start of the movie.

"You're so lucky I didn't make you see a chick flick." Karen teased.

"Aw, you would never do that to me, you love me too much."

Karen was quiet for a moment, before softly replying, "Perhaps." Yuuto froze for a moment before shifting closer to Karen and grinning like a fool. The spent the next few moments in companionable silence.

As the lights dimmed, Yuuto leaned over and Karen's heart sped up. She felt as if she were a teenager back on her first date. Karen laughed silently, thinking only Yuuto could make her feel like that. Yuuto's lips ghosted over her ear as he whispered, "I know you don't like public displays of affection, so I thought I'd wait until the lights went out." With that said, he moved back slightly before moving forward and kissing her. Karen immediately responded, kissing back, feeling completely at ease. She had never experienced a kiss like this. It was comfortable in a way that could only exist between friends, and beautiful in a way that could only exist between soul mates.

Yuuto jerked a little as an explosion sounded, signaling the opening scene of the movie. Karen laughed into his mouth before placing one last peck upon his lips and pulling back.

"Maybe next time we _should_ see a chick flick." Yuuto muttered, blaming the sudden loud noise for ending the kiss.

"I would never subject you to that. I love you too much, remember?" Karen smiled, settling into Yuuto's arms.

STRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUS

It was a gorgeous Sunday evening. The sun was just sinking into the sky and colors danced and mingled above. In a clearing of the park, two figures sat comfortably. Kamui leaned against the tree, legs splayed out before him.

"It's so great to spend time with them again. I never realized how much I missed them." Kamui was almost glowing, Subaru thought. The young teenager had spent the morning with Kotori and Fuuma, laughing about old times and getting to know each other once more. Subaru had never seen his lover so truly happy. "I don't think I can let go of them now." Kamui said, somewhat sadly. Subaru frowned.

"Why would you have to let go of them?"

"I'm dangerous," Kamui whispered. He didn't want to scare Subaru off, but he didn't want to lie to him either. "Before I moved here, I beat up these guys that were attacking my friend. They happened to be part of a gang and apparently, they can hold a grudge. They know that I'm here. Just by knowing me, Fuuma and Kotori's lives are in danger. _Your _life is in danger." Kamui choked out the words, scared of what would follow, scared that Subaru would leave him.

Subaru was shocked and worried to say the least, but he had no intention of leaving, as he knew Kamui thought he would. "Kamui, I'm not going to leave you." Subaru spoke firmly, staring into the other's eyes. "I- I really care for you. Very much. I'm glad you told me."

"But Subaru, you could be in danger right now, just by being here with me. I don't want anyone, especially not you, to get hurt because of me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. You had a right to know." Kamui said guiltily. He had never really allowed himself to consider the danger he was putting Subaru in, he had always just pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Kamui, it's okay. I understand why you didn't say anything and you didn't have any obligation to, anyway. We're still getting to know each other, to know each other's demons. Believe me, I'm far from perfect, and there's still a lot about myself and my past I have to tell you. Don't put so much blame on yourself when you've done nothing wrong." Subaru's words had an immediate affect on Kamui, soothing him.

"Thank you, Subaru." Kamui said in a hushed tone.

"Kamui Shirou."

A deep voice broke through the isolated world Subaru and Kamui had created with each other. Subaru tensed at the voice, recognizing it immediately. He slowly turned around to see Subaru leaning against a tree, cigarette between his fingers and gun pointed straight at his lover. Kamui, likewise, had frozen at the sight of the gun.

"Seishirou?" Subaru didn't understand. Seishirou hadn't cared when he had left, he hadn't tried to stop him. Why was he here, pointing a weapon at his lover?

"My sweet Subaru, you have the most unfortunate luck." Seishirou's tone was almost sad. "It's nothing personal. I've been hired to take out one Kamui Shirou."

Kamui paled, knowing Nezumi was the one responsible for this. He looked at Subaru, who seemed to know the man ('_the assassin, the murderer,_' his mind corrected).

Seishirou dragged his attention to Kamui. "You seem to have angered quite a few people. Whatever did you do to upset Nezumi so?" Kamui didn't speak or move, his suspicions confirmed. Kamui looked back at Subaru, guilt flooding him. Now, Subaru would be hurt because of him. How could he have let himself get attached? How could he claim to care for someone and put them in such danger?

"Don't, Seishirou." All three were surprised to hear Subaru's statement come out as more of a demand than plea. Seishirou solemnly regarded his former lover, before seemingly coming to a decision and dropping his cigarette to the ground before taking out a second gun.

"The only way Kamui will live is if you stop me." Seishiour said calmly, walking over to Subaru and handing him the weapon. Subaru grabbed onto the gun, but didn't make any movements to use it. What was going on? Was it some kind of trick? Subaru held the gun limply in his hands.

Seishirou's gun was still pointed at Kamui. He took aim and looked at Subaru once more.

"Stop me."

Subaru looked at Kamui's confused, terrified face. Kamui stared back at him. He didn't understand what was happening. This man was putting his own life in danger, giving Subaru a gun…But Subaru couldn't shoot someone. Kamui didn't want to die, but he didn't want Subaru to shoot anyone. He didn't want Subaru to get in trouble, to have that on his conscience, to hurt himself in order to protect Kamui.

"Stop me." Seishirou prompted. Subaru shakily raised the gun and pointed it at Seishirou. Seishirou smiled. Subaru couldn't bring himself to shoot, even when Seishirou wore that smile he so loathed. Seishirou observed the hesitation and cocked his gun.

"_Stop me_."

Seishirou was about to pull the trigger when he felt a fiery pain in his chest. He looked down to see crimson seeping out of the wound. He raised his head and looked at Subaru almost proudly. No one spoke. Suddenly, Seishirou crumpled to the ground. Kamui's gaze was locked on his lover, shocked and unsure. Subaru didn't look at Kamui, focused on the older man. Seishirou's blood began to soak the ground beneath him, gathering around him drop by drop.

"What have I done?" Subaru's voice cracked.

"What you had to." Seishirou's voice was raspy, fading. Subaru rushed over to his side, kneeling down, taking the older man's head into his lap. He held one hand over the gaping wound, knowing it was futile. Seishirou lifted one arm, lightly caressing his face. "Ah, Subaru, this world has been so cruel to you. You look so sad, just like Hokuto did. She loved so much, Subaru." Subaru flinched at the mention of his sister.

"Why- why did you change so much?" Subaru had been wanting an answer to this question for so long.

"I never changed, Subaru. You just saw a different part of me. I was never a good person. Hokuto knew that and that's why she wanted you to leave me. Her dying wish was for me not to leave you. I asked her why; I told her I was bad for you. She said she knew that, but you had to realize it on your own or else you would just end up being hurt more. So I agreed to her wish. I didn't leave you, but I tried to get you to leave. You never did. You can be so naïve sometimes, Subaru."

The confession caused Subaru to jerk back. Seishirou had started hitting him to get him to leave…because of his sister? No, he wouldn't blame Hokuto. Subaru and Seishirou were the only ones to blame for the violence that they had allowed to take over their relationship.

Kamui stood off to the side, transfixed by the scene. This was Subaru's ex-lover? This was the one who had hurt him.

A tear dripped down Subaru's face. Seishirou wiped it away.

"I didn't think you would have any tears left for me." Seishirou commented idly. Subaru bit his lip. The tears were for himself as well as Seishirou.

Seishirou coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. He leaned closer to Subaru, whispering something Kamui couldn't hear in Subaru's ear. All Kamui knew was that it made Subaru cry even harder.

Seishirou fell back, his head flopping back into Subaru's lap. He didn't move again. Subaru remained where he was, hot tears burning his cheeks.

Kamui, unsure of what to do, took his cellphone out, but didn't dial.

Subaru looked up, finally acknowledging Kamui. "Call the police. I won't run. And I won't let you get into trouble over this."

Kamui shakily dialed the number and gave their location to the operator. He then hung up, remaining in his spot and silently watching the remnants of love die away.

It wasn't long before police were carefully, but quickly, invading the little clearing. Two rushed over to Subaru, dragging him to his feet and handcuffing him, while another handcuffed Kamui. The two young men were ushered away from the gruesome scene and into a police car.

The next few hours are a jumble of accusations and statements and officers and lawyers.

Kamui exited the police station, with a sense of lethargy. The teenager didn't remember half of what he had said and isn't sure what happened had really happened at all.

"Kamui?" Karen's voice interrupted his thoughts. She tried to guide him towards her car, but he stilled.

"I don't want to leave Subaru. I can't leave without him." He couldn't understand why his voice sounded so young, so lost.

"Subaru isn't going to be leaving for a long while yet, Kamui. He's making a deal with the prosecution, remember? They need his statements and to work out the conditions of the deal."

"But…it was self-defense. He was protecting himself and saving _me_!" Kamui looked forlornly back at the station. "They won't put him in jail will they? They said they wouldn't; they weren't lying were they?"

"No," Karen had tears in her eyes; Kamui wanted to ask her why, but he thought that may make it worse. "They won't put him jail. I don't really understand the legal stuff, but I do know that they agree it was self-defense. They don't blame Subaru for saving you or himself. And, thanks to your statements, as well as his, they may be able to catch Nezumi. It will all get better." The words wouldn't have been comforting coming from anyone else, but they had the same effect as a mother's words, calming him and embracing him.

"Okay," he whispered. "Okay."

STRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUSSTRANGERSONABUS

The last few days had been painful. Kamui's friends- his family- had enveloped him in their care. They wouldn't leave him (even when he asked) and, really, he was glad. Subaru had not been arrested or formally charged, but would not come to see Kamui either. He requested solitude and Kamui reluctantly granted it. While Kamui could not understand his lover's actions, he worried about him immensely. Subaru had lost so much and now he was isolating himself. Additionally, there had been the looming threat of Nezumi to face. Finally, though, he had been apprehended the day before. Knowing that Subaru as at least out of danger from Nezumi, took away some of the stress Kamui felt.

Kamui rose from his bed, changing into clean clothes before heading downstairs. As he was passing the front hallway, the doorbell sounded. The teen opened the door, surprised and indescribably happy to see the person on the other side.

"Hi," Subaru spoke somewhat shyly.

"Hi."

Awkward.

"Where have you been lately?" Kamui asked, trying to keep the accumulated fear and anger out of his voice. He stepped back to let the other enter the house.

"I've been visiting my sister."

"Not Seishirou?" Kamui hadn't meant to ask, he really hadn't. He especially hadn't meant to sound so bitter when asking. He would not be jealous of a dead man or a dead relationship. '_It's pathetic_', he angrily thought to himself.

"No. Seishirou's been gone for a long time now, long before I killed him," the words were sharp, showing proof of an unhealed wound. "It's time I accepted that. It's time for me to let go of the maybe's and the memories." Kamui nodded, understanding as much as he could.

"They've caught him. Did you know?" Kamui asked abruptly, not bothering to specify who 'he' was.

"Yes. Are you testifying against him at his trial?"

The pair moved into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa, knees and thighs bumping. Subaru's hand found it's way to Kamui's and they entangled their fingers without realizing it, subconsciously grounding each other.

"Yes, I am. The lawyers seem to think it will be an easy case. Apparently they have been building a case against him for a while now."

Subaru shifted, staring into Kamui's eyes intently. "Are you okay?"

Kamui started, surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"With everything that's happened, with the trial…with me?"

"Subaru, I love you. Did you know that? I think I've truly fallen in love with you, even in the short time we've been together. What happened…what you did, I'm grateful. You _saved _me." Kamui's sincerity could easily be felt through his words. Subaru, though, did not like the image Kamui had of him in his mind.

"I'm not a good person, Kamui." The tone was dull.

"You are! Maybe you can't see it, but I can. You're such a good person, such an _amazing_ person, Subaru." The ferocity of the statement startled Subaru and he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

Kamui suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Subaru's shoulders. The older man felt the warmth and care (two things he hadn't felt in so long) in the embrace.

"I love you, Kamui. Did you know that?" Subaru whispered, almost mimicking Kamui's words.

The couple eventually pulled away from each other. They at the window opposite them, silently admiring the outside world.

"It's the end of a lot of things." Kamui mused.

"It's the start of a lot of things." Subaru corrected.

After a moment of silence, Kamui turned his gaze back to the other man. "I think everything is going to be okay."

Subaru smiled genuinely. "Yes, I think so too."

The couple were so involved in each other, they didn't notice a figure lean against the doorway until he cleared his throat.

"Ah, Subaru, how nice to see you again." Sorata's smirk was wide and, in Subaru's opinion, purely vicious. "You know, I haven't seen you since I walked in on you and Kamui…You know, I think it's about time you and I had a little talk. You know, brother to boyfriend. That kind of thing." Subaru's eyes widened and he looked to Kamui for help. Kamui just grinned.

"Well, I'll go make snacks and leave you two alone for a while." Kamui said lightly, standing up.

"Kamui!" Subaru's voice was strained, his eyes darting back to Sorata. He gave his lover a pleading look. Kamui just stared back innocently before making his way out of the room.

As Kamui left, he could hear Sorata's voice rumble something about 'good intentions' and he laughed, feeling more free than he had in a long time. His life had changed so much over the last few months. Out of everything that had happened, meeting Subaru was something he was most glad about. And to think, they had started out as just strangers on a bus.

The End.

**_Author's Note:_** I apologize for the length of time it took to finish this. I have to say I'm glad it's done (even if it should have been done ages ago). I hope you all enjoyed Strangers on the Bus. Thanks for reading!


End file.
